


What Do You Mean You're Not An Assassin?

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Even When She Has More Information, F/F, Happy Halloween People, I give up, Kara is flustered, Lena Flirts Automatically, Lena Is Bad at Putting Together the Clues, No idea what I'm doing, Oops, SO MUCH FLUFF, This ended up with more plot then expected, This is crack, Vampire Lena Luthor, humorous fluff was not what I was planning but its what this has become, so smut happened, this is just fluff at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Lena Luthor has found there are certain benefits to being a vampire. Most noticeably she can smell the gunpowder and blood on her attempted assassins before they get to the attempting part. The fact the latest future assassins to walk into L-corp might be a Superhero doesn't even cross her mind.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Yes I'm working on my longer series, no they're no where ready for me to start posting. So, have fun with something that's been hanging out in my writing folder for a while. Also to you valiant few, the 100 fics are technically still on the list of things to be worked on...haven't a clue when that's going to happen though.

Lena disliked being a vampire, but it did have perks. Like the fact she could smell the assassin heading towards her office. Reaching under her desk she wrapped her fingers around her handgun. Looking up she waited for whoever smelled of oil, gunpowder, cheap takeout, smoke, and dried blood. It was faint, the smell of some clean soap was stronger, but a simple shower couldn’t wash everything off. 

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, her mouth slightly open. She could easily recognize Jess’s familiar scent approaching as well. Snapping her eyes open she pressed the security button. They’d be here in exactly forty seconds, her assassin in three. 

Jess opened the door. “Ms. Luthor your two o’clock is here from Catco.” 

“Kara Danvers I assume?” Lena examined the assassin. The woman certainly knew how to dress in a non threatening manner. The assassin was in a sundress, cardigan, thick black glasses, blonde hair up in a bun. 

The woman pushed up at her glasses with one hand, her other practically brandishing a notepad and pencil. “That’s me. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Ms Luthor.” 

“Lena please.” Lena tapped the panic button twice, her security would hold in the next room. It would seem she wasn’t going to be attacked immediately. “Now I believe you’re here to ask about my company Ms. Danvers.” 

Kara, if that was her name, carefully sat down in front of her. “If I’m calling you Lena?” A small smile showed on her face, that was all wide-eyed and awed. 

It was impressive acting. If Lena hadn’t of been able to smell her profession on her, she wouldn’t have had a clue. “Kara then. Now, what exactly do you want to know?” 

“You chose to move Luthor Corp to National City after you took the CEO position, why?” Kara looked at her with big, wide blue eyes. It would have been endearing if not for the scent of gunpowder. 

Lena considered the woman, she let her hand lose its hold on her gun. This was a surveillance move, or an opportunity for poisoning. “Let me show you something.” She picked up a remote and clicked her powerpoint on. The new L-corp logo coming up the wall screen. “When I took back my family company I promised to change its direction. To make Luthor Corp a force of good, to rename it L-corp.” 

“Why National City? If you’re looking for a fresh start why not a city without a Super?” Kara jotted down several notes. 

She smiled, well at least this would be an interesting game before the murder attempt, not that it would work. Being a vampire made her difficult to kill without a flamethrower. “Suspicion would have followed me no matter where I moved the company. By placing myself under the eye of Supergirl I hope to aleve the worries of our new neighbors. I may not be able to turn this company around in Metropolis, but I can do it in Supergirl’s city.” 

“You’re not worried your brother’s animosity with Superman will be recreated here?” There was something behind Kara’s eyes as she spoke. 

Lena leaned back in her seat. “I’m not like my brother. I want a fresh start, can’t you understand that?” 

“I can.” Kara nodded, a kind smile on her face. “But the question stands.” 

She sighed. “I have nothing against the Super’s, I do not hold my brother’s anti-alien madness.” Lena didn’t mention she’d have ripped her brother’s throat out herself for turning her into this monster, if Superman hadn’t beaten her to Lex. “If I could achieve a peaceful coexistence with Supergirl I would be grateful. I’m not Lex.” 

“I can see that.” Kara’s expression was warm and open, it was too bad it was a lie. “Why take the CEO position? You were involved in research into nano-bots that was considered promising. As a partner in the new company, you could have created your own legacy, apart from Lex.” 

Lena ran her tongue along her teeth, feeling the sharp point of her fangs. “L-corp is one of the largest corporations in the world. It would have been irresponsible to risk one of Lex’s sympathizers taking the reins of the company.”

“You took the position to keep the company from being used for evil then?” Kara scribbled something in her notebook. 

She considered the assassin. “Exactly, and I am a Luthor. Even if I don’t hold my brother’s beliefs. Perhaps it's sentimental but I couldn’t let my family’s company fall further.” Lena stood, holding her hand out. “I’m afraid I have another meeting in a few minutes. If you have more questions send them to Jess and I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thank you for your time.” Kara hopped up, shaking her hand. Her palm was warm and firm. “I hope you like the article.” 

Lena held onto Kara’s hand for an extra second. “Give me a chance Ms. Danvers, that’s all I ask.” She could see the lines of Kara’s shoulders and arms better as she leaned over. What reporter had biceps like that she didn’t know, but it dispelled any doubts that the woman had just been covering a dangerous story earlier in the day. 

Kara smiled, she looked rather dazed. “I hope this isn’t the last time we meet.” 

“Perhaps I’ll have the chance to be interviewed by you again.” Lena released Kara’s hand. It was interesting, she found herself interested in this assassin. How much was real, how much was an act? 

Kara blushed as she pushed some hair behind one ear. “Thank you again for your time.” 

Lena stood watching as the woman left her office. Tapping her fingertips on the edge of her desk she considered. Hitting her comm she spoke. “Jess, hire someone to find out everything there is to know about Kara Danvers.” 

-”Yes, Ms. Luthor.”- Jess didn’t even sound that surprised. 

Lena walked to her drink bar and grabbed a bottle of coconut water. Best thing to help with the cravings. Twisting off the lid she took a sip. Well, let this new game begin. But first, to have everything Kara had touched checked.

////

Lena wiped her lipstick off. Rolling her shoulders she pulled her blazer off. “Have you finished reading the NDA?” 

“You’re not the first millionaire with kinks they don’t want the media to learn about. My silence is part of the established contract.” The escort, Ruby’s tone was teasing as the sound of a pen scribbling across the paper sounded. “But I’ve signed your paperwork.” 

She turned and looked at the woman, she was beautiful in a classical sense. In regular circumstances, she would have even turned Lena’s head passing on the street. But this wasn’t regular circumstances. Lena walked over and checked the paperwork, there could be no risks, she hadn’t learned how to mesmerize people into forgetting her need for blood yet. 

Ruby’s hand trailed up her arm. “Now, what do you find pleasure in love?” 

“I didn’t hire you for sex.” Lena ignored the amused look, brows raised towards her hairline. “I’d explain first but I’ve waited too long.” She winced as she caught the woman by the back of her neck. Leaning down she felt her instincts take over as she bit down on the woman’s neck. 

Ruby let out a startled sound before trailing off into a moan, her body going slack. 

Lena’s eyes rolled back in her head as the blood filled her mouth. It was thick and hot, quenching her burning hunger as it hit the back of her throat. She swallowed desperately, she shouldn’t have waited an entire week between feedings. The pulse of blood rushing into her mouth was steady as she slowly forced herself to pry her fangs out of the woman’s neck. Licking at the bite she ensured no blood was wasted. 

Finally, Lena pulled back, giving Ruby some space. She licked at her own lips, sighing deeply. It never stopped being intoxicating. 

“Wha…” Ruby seemed dazed, her cheeks flushed. Her body was slumped in the chair she was sitting in. 

Lena picked up her blazer and pulled it back on. “You should probably drink something.” She picked up a bottle of sealed water and set it on the table next to the woman. “If you’re not going to run out of here screaming the mini fridge has food in it. You’re welcome to stay in the room as long as you like. If you never want this to happen again that’s fine.” 

“Did you just drink my blood?” Ruby reached up, her fingers curling against the closed puncture wounds on her neck. 

“Yes.” Lena stepped back, giving the woman her space again. 

Ruby blinked. “So you’re…”

“Yes.” Lena answered before the word ‘vampire’ could be uttered. “If you're amenable to it I would be willing to pay double your standard rate for a half hour appointment every week. No questions asked if you change your mind.” 

The woman stared at her, though an intelligent glint lit up her eye as she straightened in her seat. “I see why the extra NDA now.” Ruby considered her. “I’m not going to turn into what you are am I?” 

“No, not unless I drained you. You should be perfectly safe, if you ever feel I’m taking too much blood I’m capable of finding other options.” Lena pulled her tube of lipstick out of her purse and reapplied it carefully. She avoided mentioning she’d also have to share her blood with the girl before draining her for her to turn. No need to give out specifics. 

Ruby crossed her legs. “Once every two weeks, you see one of our other girls, Emerald on the weeks you don’t see me. And I get room service for my dinner instead of whatever is in that fridge.” 

“Acceptable.” Lena relaxed as she found it wasn’t going to all go to hell. “No consuming drugs before seeing me, they make things bitter.” 

Ruby’s lips quirked up. “Wouldn’t want that would we?”

“Not for the cost of these meetings.” Lena smiled at the other woman. “My apologies for just biting you without warning.” 

The woman laughed. “Not the weirdest thing I’ve done, or rather had done to me. Sure you don’t want to use your full hour?” 

“I’m good.” Lena held back that she doubted she could keep herself from over drinking from the woman if she let herself go. Not to mention the idea of paying for sex was...distasteful. She didn’t mind meaningless sex, but with a willing partner as invested in it as she was. 

////

Lena watched out of her car window as she was driven to L-corp. The blackened windows protected her from the light of the sun that burned her now at the slightest touch. Being CEO had advantages, like being driven into private parking garages, having all her windows changed out for a thicker material that blocked enough sun for it to be safe for her, not being questioned for never being outside during the day, etc. 

As the car rolled into the garage she sighed. Popping an iron supplement into her mouth she swallowed it with coconut water. It wasn’t blood, but it helped. Lena waited till the car came to a stop before leaving the vehicle. She gave Jess a small smile as her assistant held out her morning cup of extra hot black coffee. 

Jess pulled up her agenda. “Good morning Ms. Luthor.” She followed her into the elevator. “You have a ten o’clock with Xao from legal. At noon you have a working lunch with Declan from R&D, followed by a one o’clock with Carol from accounting. Then you have some open slots till your call to the Singapore office.” 

Lena pulled her sunglasses off. “Anything else?” 

“Jones has the information you requested on Ms. Danvers and is able to meet with you at your pleasure. I’ve also taken the liberty of placing the newest edition of Catco on your desk.” Jess lowered her tablet waiting for a cue. 

She glanced at her watch, sunset wasn’t till ten. “Block out the hours from eight till eleven in my private lab tonight. I have a project to work on. And remind legal that I want the contracts for our German facilities on my desk before the call to Singapore.” 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor,” Jess noted it down with her stylus. 

Lena stepped out of the elevator as the door opened and made her way to her desk. “Jess, send Mr. Jones to my office in ten minutes.” 

She pulled off her coat and hung it on her rack as well as her purse. Walking to her desk she picked up the copy of Catco and flipped to the page with the full image of her staring back at her. It was nice, after all, she couldn’t see herself in the mirror any longer unless it was a cheap non silver backed one. Which well that might be a bit pretentious of her, maybe she should look into updating the mirrors in the various Luthor properties? 

Reading the article, Lena felt shock. It was fair, actually complimentary to her. The title itself, ‘A New City and a Fresh Start’, was more positive than she could have dreamed of. As she read the surprise didn’t stop. For some reason, the article was the best press L-corp had had in years. The best she’d ever had personally. But it never strayed into empty praise. Swallowing she began to read it in full instead of simply skimming. 

 

 

“Ms. Luthor, you wished to speak to me?” Jones asked as he stood in the doorway to her office. 

She looked up from where she was reading the article yet again. “Yes, please come on in Mr. Jones.”

He dropped into the chair in front of her desk. “You certainly found an interesting one.” Jones held out a folder. “What do you want to know first?” 

“Give me an overview.” Lena flipped open the folder coming face to face with an adorable picture of a young teen version of the assassin.

Jones cleared his throat. “Kara Danvers doesn’t exist till the year 2004. Then she’s legally adopted by Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers and raised alongside their natural daughter Alexandria Danvers. On the entrance exams for the public school, she was off the charts in mathematics and science but barely at grade level in her other subjects. Within two months of being at the Midvale High School, she was diagnosed with autism.” 

“She’s autistic?” Lena frowned slightly, after all the woman she’d met had made eye contact easily. Though she supposed that symptoms varied between individuals. 

Her investigator just nodded. “Yes, she was above average academically, but nothing of particular note. When she was fourteen Jeremiah Danvers died while traveling for work. She graduated high school and attended National City University. Got a job as Cat Grant's assistant the year after her graduation and stayed in the position for two and a half years.” 

Lena startled. “She lasted for over two years for Cat Grant?” 

“Indeed, when Ms. Grant left for the White House she offered Ms. Danvers any position inside of the company she wanted. She requested to work for the journalism department. In the last two months, she’s written several pieces, and gained some traction.” Jones frowned. “She doesn’t own a car or any vehicle. Other than two co-workers and her sister she doesn’t have much of a social life, non-existent social media presence, has never taken a sick day, she spends enough on food for a family of five, and she replaces her cell phone at least once a month.” 

Lena sipped at her coffee, she wrinkled her nose, blast she’d let it get cold. Setting it aside she considered Jones’s face. “What is your professional opinion?” 

“Witness Protection, it's the only thing that makes sense.” He shrugged. “But even then it doesn’t fit completely.” 

She didn’t add that she knew Kara Danvers spent a lot of time around weapons and had been in contact with someone who’d been bleeding shortly before seeing her the day before. “Thank you for your time.” 

“Of course Ms. Luthor.” He stood up and tipped his head before leaving. 

Lena sighed as she got up to go microwave her coffee. As she waited she crossed her arms. Well, she wasn’t sure exactly what the information had told her, but it did give credence to the idea that she wasn’t planning on killing her. So she’d found an assassin, a well placed one for access to important people as well. But wasn’t that interesting. Hitting the intercom she spoke into it. “Jess, call Ms. Danvers and invite her to my office this evening at her leisure.” 

////

Lena was re-reading the article when Kara cautiously stepped into her office. “Kara, you flatter me in your article.” 

“I just wrote the truth.” Kara smiled, ducking her head slightly as she entered the room further. 

Lena took in a deep breath, the woman smelled lovely underneath the odd scent of concrete and gunpowder. “In a positive light.” She waved to the other side of the couch. “It’s just the type of press L-corp needs.” 

Kara blushed as she sat down. “You made it easy to be positive. Shutting down your weapons manufacturing plants had to have cost you a lot, but you did it anyways.” 

“I couldn’t be a party to my brother’s madness.” Lena waved her hand. “Besides, the future isn’t in weapons.” 

The blonde cocked her head slightly. “Why did you want to see me?” 

“I wanted to thank you.” Lena stretched ever so slightly. “And let you know I’d be willing to be interviewed by you again in the future.” 

Kara beamed, her cheeks turning a delicious pink. “I’m not sure when I’ll have a new story on L-corp, but I look forward to it.” 

“Off the record, I am as well.” Lena leaned her head against her hand as she smiled at the other woman. This woman would make an excellent ally, and an enjoyable one to boot. “Now, as a new citizen of the city, you wouldn’t happen to have any recommendations for business lunches?” 

Kara’s eyes lit up with genuine excitement. “What type of foods do you like?” 

Lena bit her lip in amusement, an assassin with a passion for food, who’d have thought? “I’m a fan of a nice, juicy steak.” She really missed when salads were to her taste and not rare meat. Lena just listened as she relaxed next to the other woman who began to ramble about half the restaurants in the city. 

 

 

As Lena walked Kara out of her office she brushed against Kara. She was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath. “It’s been lovely to speak with you.” 

“I agree.” Kara smiled shyly, her eyes fluttering slightly. 

Lena wondered how much was an act for the dozenth time that evening. “Till the next time then.”


	2. Coffee Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Todays awesome! I'm off to a live show with my girlfriend after posting this! Todays a good day, enjoy some more crack. Figured I could share the happiness and all that. 
> 
> Also quick note, a few people asked about Lena's heartbeat. She does have one, its just slower than a humans. Kara hasn't stopped to consider that properly.

Kara bit at her lip as she considered the text on her phone. She should text Lena a thank you for helping out with the alien fight club shouldn’t she? Afterall Lena had given her, her private cell number...that meant Lena wanted a non work related text...right? Humans were confusing and Lena Luthor was more confusing than most. “Do you think I should text her?” 

“Just tell her thanks.” Winn barely looked up from his computer. “I don’t get why this is such a big deal. Also can’t you go ask Alex?” 

She eyed him for a moment before nodding. “You’re right, I’ll just text her. I can’t talk to Alex, she’ll get all gruff and suspicious.” Kara nodded at her decision, her fingers flew over the message. -Thank you for the address, my friend is safely home and a lot of bad people were arrested.- Frowning she considered the message. “Winn...should I add an emoji?” 

“I’m working on a really delicate bit of programing, just text her.” Winn looked up, his eyes slightly bloodshot. “Just please let me get this done.” 

Kara flushed. “Sorry Winn.” She hit send without thinking about it. “Are you ok?” 

Winn let out a long breath, his whole body slumping. “I’m sorry, I just have to get this done. Movie night and we can talk all about Lena? Though I still don’t get why you can’t just talk to Alex about this.”

“Sure Winn.” Kara reached out and squeezed his shoulder ever so gently. “Sorry for bothering you. And you know I can’t talk to Alex about Lena.” 

He gave her a small smile. “You’re not a bother, just have terrible timing.” 

She snickered hopping up. “Well the text is sent. I’ll head out for a patrol.” 

“Good luck, save some kittens.” He smiled more genuinely before swiveling back to his work. 

Kara flew out into the air above of National City. She flew along listening to the city below her. Closing her eyes she let it wash over her. A single vibrating ding and she came to a screeching stop in mid air. Kara yanked her phone out of her boot. Oh Rao Lena texted her back already? Her eyes widened as she read the reply.

‘-It was my pleasure. I am glad that your friend is safe. You’ll have to tell me the story, coffee?-’

She beamed down at her phone. Kara replied as quickly as she could reply without breaking her screen. ‘-I would like that. Noonens?-’

‘-I can’t get out of the office. If you came by my office with some coffee I wouldn’t say no.-’

Kara bit her lip. Dropping down into an alley she whooshed into her street clothing. ‘-If I grabbed some coffee what would you like?-’ She could feel an excited bubble as she trotted towards Noonens. There was just something about Lena that sucked her in. She wanted to know more about her, even if Alex and everyone else, not to mention common sense, said she should be cautious. But Lena hadn’t done anything to deserve that suspicion. All of Kara’s research showed someone trying to change the world. How could she not want to get to know someone like that? Her phone beeped as a reply came through. 

‘-I’m afraid I like my coffee black. I look forward to seeing you Kara Danvers.-’ 

 

 

 

Kara blushed as she made eye contact with the secretary she’d zipped past the day before. “Hi, is it uh...alright if I go in?”

“Ms Luthor is expecting you.” The woman raised her both eyebrows, voice thick with judgement. “Don’t keep her waiting.”

Kara’s smile felt plastic and forced. “Thank you?” She stepped along the hallway into Lena’s office. As she opened the door she felt her smile turn genuine. 

“Kara!” Lena stood up from behind her desk. “That was quick, it’s good to see you again.”

She walked forward and held out the black coffee, her nose wrinkled. “I don’t know how you drink it black.” 

“It’s soothing on my throat.” Lena’s lips quirked up ever so slightly. “Being a CEO requires a lot of talking.”

Kara shook her head as she sipped at her own latte with extra sugar. “But doesn’t it taste gross?” 

“I don’t know, I prefer bitter things when I drink.” Lena’s eyes tracked over her. “But I have a feeling you’re an exception to that rule.” She hummed lightly. “But then again, you may just be too sweet to be true.”

She flushed, the tips of her ears heating up. Kara cleared her throat. “Yes well.” Pushing her glasses up she lowered herself down on the couch. She tilted her head to the side slightly. “Why did you help me? I...hoped that you would help me. But you had to have made very powerful enemies by doing that.” 

“It was the right thing to do.” Lena lowered herself down besides her. “I want to be my own person, to do good. Can you understand why that makes it worth it?” 

“Yes.” Kara felt the brush of understanding that she’d felt when she was in Lena’s presence. “It might hurt L-corp.” 

Lena raised a brow, her chin tilting to the side slightly. She looked amused, before falling ever so slightly serious. “Off the record?” 

“Of course!” Kara pulled back slightly. “I would never...I thought..well we were becoming friends...maybe.” 

Lena’s brow rose even higher. “Friends?” She bit down on her lip as she looked Kara up and down. “I suppose that’s one word for it. You’re quite the contradiction, I find you fascinating Ms Danvers.” 

Kara felt something warm in her stomach at that look. Her cheeks felt hot and her skin too tight somehow. “You wanted to say something off the record?” She cleared her throat, cheeks heating up as she ducked her head.

“I created a device that could identify those that weren’t truly human with a single skin test. As simple as touching a scanning screen.” Lena looked away. “I realized I could never sell it. If things had been different maybe I would have.” Her shoulders jerked in a silent snort. “I am in the business of making money and that device would have made me millions, likely billions. But how many aliens would have been killed?”

She felt breathless with horror at the idea of what a device like that would do. “What….that would have destroyed lives. There would be no safety, no home for anyone who wasn’t human. It’s against everything this country stands for, all the best parts of humanity!” 

“Which is why I destroyed the research and all of the prototypes.” Lena pushed her hair back. “I put myself in the shoes of another and realized that what I was about to do out of ignorance and ambition would have been monstrous.” She took a long drink from her cup of coffee. “I refuse to be that person, I choose to do good. It is a small thing to give you an address.” 

Kara opened her mouth ever so slightly before closing it. “Why tell me this?” 

“You asked.” Lena smirked as she leaned back. “And I doubt I can keep very much a secret from you Ms Danvers.” She shook her head. “Enough about me. What sort of friend could drive a person like you to come to me for help? That had to have taken a lot of strength to come to a Luthor for help with an alien fight ring.” 

She blinked, before smiling softly. “He’s like a father to my sister and I. Ever since Jeremiah, my foster father died he’s been there for us.” 

“Foster father?” Lena took another drink of her coffee. Her eyes softening, the edge of playfulness and challenge fading as her position shifted forward.

Kara nodded as she looked into her latte. She knew she’d judged Lena correctly. “I was adopted when I was thirteen. In my research for my article on you I found that you were adopted too?”

“Yes, I was just a little girl then.” Lena laid her hand on Kara’s knee. “But I was very young.” 

She understood. “You begin to forget their faces, the sound of a voice, how it felt to be hugged.” 

“It’s difficult.” Lena’s eyes tightened ever so slightly. She trailed off before pulling herself back to the conversation at hand. “So how much research have you done on me for your article?” 

Kara sipped at her coffee, ignoring the slight scent of copper in the air. She’d spent years learning to avoid focusing on scents like that. It was rude to mention things like that. A shiver ran through her at the memory of Alex’s reaction when she’d first scented something that personal. Best not to think about things like that. Humans and menstruation…. “It was difficult to find information that wasn’t terribly biased actually.” She grinned. “But is it true you liked Nsync in high school?” 

“Oh god, how far back did you dig to find that interview?” Lena blanched slightly, though her lips quirked up at the edges. 

She grinned. “All the way till the first photos of you in Time Magazine after your adoption.” Kara felt herself puffing up slightly in pride. She’d been fascinated as she’d learned more about the woman in front of her. 

“I can’t make you forget those pigtails ever existed can I?” Lena flicked some of her hair over one shoulder. 

Kara grinned. “I thought they were cute, they really went with the plaid skirt.” 

“They really didn’t.” Lena shook her head. “But it’s kind of you to say so.”

She shook her head slightly. “We’ve fallen into emotional waters haven’t we?”

“We have, you have a gift. I look forward to your future work as a reporter.” Lena cocked a single brow. It was as if she was seeing through Kara and examining who she was beneath her human mask. 

It made Kara uncomfortable, but she couldn’t bring herself to flinch away from it. “I’m just starting out. I barely have any contacts for interviews or anything.” She brushed some of her hair behind one ear. 

“Well consider me intrigued.” Lena’s lips turned pleasantly. 

////

“Kara….you with us?” Winn cleared his throat.

Kara jolted up from where she’d been staring at her phone. “What? Yes I’m paying attention.” 

“Texting Lena again?” He wiggled his eyebrows, his nose twitching slightly with the motion. 

She bit her lip as her eyes flicked to her phone and back up. “That obvious?” 

“You might want to hide the phone before Alex arrives with the pizza.” He grabbed the beer from the fridge. 

Kara groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. “Lena isn’t like her family, she’s good and driven. Alex needs to stop being such a Debby Downer.” 

“I’m impressed you knew that reference.” Winn sniggered as he popped the cap off of his own beer, setting the rest of the six pack down on the coffee table. “Those aren’t your strong suit.” 

She shoved her phone into her pocket before picking up her glass of alderenium rum. “Eliza used to say it to Alex all the time when we were kids.” 

“Ah, that makes more sense.” Winn clinked their drinks together. “So are you going on another date with Lena any time soon?” 

“Date!” Kara straightened, eyes widening. “What? We’re not dating. I mean she’s so…” She raised her hands doing jazz hands. “And I’m just me.” She shook her head. “And we’re just friends… I mean she’s beautiful, smart, does so much good, she’s driven and just wow.” 

Winn threw his arm over her shoulders. “Someone has a crush.” He laughed easily. “Kara she’s a CEO who made time for you two to get coffee together, she gave you the information on the fight ring, and you’ve been texting all day. I think it's safe to say she likes you. And between us I agree she seems like a good person. You should go for it, I’ll distract Alex with a new gun or something.” 

“Really?” Kara’s heart fluttered in her chest. She wasn’t used to the reactions Lena brought out in her, it was tantalizing and addictive. But Lena was just so...Lena.

“Yes!” Winn squeezed her shoulders. “You’re Supergirl! As your best friend it's my job to tell you to knock it off. You’re literally out of this world. She’d be lucky to have you.” 

She leaned into him. “But I’m just Kara with her.” Kara paused as she realized why she always felt so caught up around Lena. “She sees me, Kara. Thinks I’m worth noticing without the powers or the lineage or cape.”

“Come on, ask her out to lunch. I’m sure she’d say yes.” Winn nudged her. 

Kaa flushed, but pulled her phone out of her pocket. “What should I say? Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“Yup,” He grabbed a handful of popcorn. “Come on there’s that new place on 7th, the family mexican restaurant.” 

Her cheeks puffed out as she considered that. “It always smells delicious when I fly past there.” She pushed her glasses up her nose. “But what if she doesn’t think it’s a date? Maybe I should wait and just try to be friends with her for now?” 

“If that’s what you want.” Winn shrugged. “Why not ask her on a coffee date though? It’s in between and if she assumes it's just a friend date you can go the friend route, but if she dresses up or acts like it’s a date-date than you know you’re in business.” 

Kara hummed thoughtfully. “There is that new coffee place in the basement of the old foundry. It's supposed to be all cool and to have a classic atmosphere.” 

“Oh that’s a good option. And it means we can still do the new mexican spot, I was going to have to drag agent Bones with me if you’d gone with Lena.” Winn faked a shudder. 

She rolled her eyes. “Bones isn’t that bad.” Kara pulled up a new text. She could do this.

////

Kara nearly choked on air as she spotted Lena coming into the coffee shop from the staff door. The dress...it was black, off both shoulders, there was just so much skin. Why was she wearing that to a coffee shop? Her cheeks were flaming, who wears a cocktail dress to a hipster coffee shop?! She nearly knocked the table over as she jumped up. “Hi!” It came out as more of a squeak than anything else. 

“Kara, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” Lena smiled as she approached. 

She cleared her throat. “So um, I got you your usual. Is that ok?” 

“That’s very sweet of you.” Lena touched Kara’s arm softly before sitting down. She took a cautious sniff and then careful sip. Her shoulders relaxed as she sat down, somehow making it look elegant. 

Kara brushed her slacks and sat down stiffly on her own chair. “I uh...thanks for coming.” 

“Of course, it's nice to be out of the office.” She looked amused as she set her coffee back on the table. “Wise of you to choose this place, the dreary weather won’t bother us.” 

Kara’s brow crinkled slightly. “Where’s your umbrella?” 

“My car brought me to the alley behind here.” Lena waved her hand. “No need to go outside at all.”

She ran her finger along the handle of her latte mug. “Don’t you miss the fresh air?” 

“Sometimes, but for people in my position being exposed like that can be dangerous.” Lena raised a brow. “I’m sure you can appreciate that in your profession.” 

Kara cocked her head to the side. “Uh...I don’t write the crime collum.” 

“But you were Cat Grant’s assistant yes? Surely you had to manage her security needs?” Lena raised her coffee to her lips with lips quirked as if she was responding to a joke.

She nodded, at least she understood...probably. “Why not hire a bodyguard?” 

“We can’t live in fear.” Lena leaned forward. “Wouldn’t you agree?” 

Kara considered her. “But if you hide away are you not living in fear already?” 

“Perhaps.” Lena allowed as she took a long drink from her coffee. She fell silent for a short while. “Was working with Cat Grant as difficult as the rumors say?” 

She ducked her head, she’d pushed too far. “Ms Grant is prickly, but she’s an amazing person. I learned so much working with her.”

“I met her at a gala four years ago. She managed to catch Lillian flat footed. It was remarkable.” Lena smirked. “Most humans falter when faced with Lillian.” 

Kara giggled. “I don’t think there’s anyone that Ms Grant would falter before.” She grinned. “She reduced two senators to tears while I was her assistant.” 

“I believe it.” Lena tilted her head playfully. “I guess I’m lucky I was interviewed by you and not your mentor.” 

Her cheeks pinked as she took a long drink of her sweet latte. This had to be a date, like an actual date. Kara’s cheeks hurt from how wide she was smiling. “I don’t know, I’ll be lucky to be half the writer she is.” 

“Don’t put yourself short.” Lena’s eyes twinkled. “But then I have a feeling that reporting is just the beginning of your skills.”


	3. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Ps. My Favorite Murder is hysterical. I was at their live show in Seattle with my girlfriend and it was so fun.

Lena knew showing up at Kara’s apartment at eleven o’clock was weird, but it was dark and she needed to speak to her as soon as possible. Besides, the affable act of Kara was so strong Lena found herself being enamoured with it when she wasn’t being careful. She had to constantly remind herself that Kara was an assassin. But an assassin who wasn’t planning on killing her, probably. So she knocked.

The door swung open. “Lena! What are you doing here?” Kara smiled that too kind smile that made Lena want to soak in the warmth despite knowing it was an act. 

She walked in, best not to linger in doorways. “Yes, I needed to talk to you and wasn’t free till now.” Lena paused as she took in the second person in the room. “I’m sorry, who are you?” 

“Alex Danvers.” This Alex stood up, she was in pajamas and was clearly spending the night. She held out her hand. “And you are?” The woman’s posture was distinctly hostile, feet set apart.

Lena plastered on her fakest smile as she took the offered hand. “Lena Luthor.” By the lack of reaction this Alex had recognized her. Her spine stiffened as she realized that the scent of weapons and blood was a hundred times stronger on Alex than on Kara. Her guard snapped back into place. Which..when had she stopped being on guard around Kara? 

“My sister and I were just going to start a movie. Do you want to join us?” Kara’s hand touched her arm, the heat easily soaking into her. 

Lena relaxed slightly at that, sister. She remembered that now from the intelligence report. “It’s nice to meet you.” Turning to Kara she smiled. “You know how I helped you with that fight club thing? It’s my turn to ask a favor of you.” 

“Anything.” Kara just beamed at her, like she truly was pleased by her very presence. It was so easy to forget that there was anyone else in the room.

“I’m throwing a charity gala, to help raise money for the repairs at the hospital. I need this party to be a success.” She bit her lip. “Would you ask Supergirl to patrol the area that night? I know she has contact with Catco but she’s not going to talk to a Luthor.” 

Kara was all soft edges, and friendliness. “Of course, I’m sure she’ll be there.” 

“Thank you.” Lena couldn’t help herself as she reached out touching Kara’s bicep gently; god she needed the reminder that the woman before her was dangerous, even to her. “I would be grateful if if you would accompany me to the gala? You’re the only person who’d touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole.” 

Kara stepped into her and hugged her tightly. “Of course I’ll go with you. You didn’t need to call in a favor for any of that. I’d be happy to.” 

Alex cleared her throat. “So both Supergirl and Kara at the party, sounds fun.” She shot a truly venomous look at Kara. 

“You’re welcome to come. Throw on a nice dress and come for the dancing.” Lena adjusted her purse strap. 

Kara shot her sister a pointed look. “We’ll be there.” She didn’t drop her hand from where it was still touching Lena. “Do you want to stay for that movie?” 

Lena knew it was a terrible idea, but she was weak. Was it sick she felt safer around someone who might be able to stop her if she lost control of herself? “If you don’t mind, that sounds lovely. It’s been a long day.” 

 

 

Lena was half asleep as the film, some action fest, ran on the screen. She was leaning against Kara, soaking in the heat. Since Lena had been turned her body remained cool to the touch. The heat that Kara put out made her feel sleepy and safe, almost like she was alive again. Ironic an assassin was what made her feel human. 

“Do you want more wine?” Kara whispered to her, as she shifted slightly. 

She let her head lull against Kara’s shoulder. “I’m fine.” Lena hummed as she relaxed. Here, besides Kara who smelled delicious. Sure the faint scent of gunpowder clung to her, but beyond that she smelled clean and sweet. Saliva pooled in her mouth. Lena swallowed it back, she had an appointment with Ruby in the morning. It helped in the chair Alex was doing an excellent impression of a grumpy porcupine. 

Kara yawned, she raised her arms stretching before letting her arm fall down over Lena’s shoulders. 

Lena raised a single brow and considered saying something about the obvious move. But then...if she wasn’t afraid of killing the woman she’d have been ecstatic about it. Instead she just enjoyed the human contact. She was a creature of death, it was fitting an agent of death was the closest to a friend she had. Later she could consider the morality of allowing herself to be close to an assassin.

////

Lena enjoyed the open air as she surveyed her gala. It may be night, but the fresh air was invigorating. Spending her days inside, hiding from the sun left her feeling trapped most days. It didn’t hurt she’d just fed earlier in the day, her constant hunger sated as best it could be. “Kara!” She easily approached and hugged the other woman as soon as she spotted her. “I’m so glad you could make it.” 

“I wouldn’t have missed it.” Kara looked delighted to see her, Lena found herself hoping it was only partially fake. “It looks amazing in here.” 

Lena smiled as she linked their arms, she definitely appreciated the view of those arms that Kara’s dress afforded. “You should compliment Jess, I had her organize the majority of tonight.” 

“You know this is going to be incredibly dangerous don’t you? It’s not too late to back out, get everyone out of here.” Kara’s brow was pulled in concern. 

She sighed as she guided Kara towards the nearest tray of food. “With Supergirl here I know my guests will be safe.” 

“Are those potstickers!” Kara’s whole face lit up brighter than Lena had ever seen it. “YES!” She lunged for the tray grabbing several of the orderves and stuffed the first one into her mouth. 

Lena’s lips curled as she watched Kara lose all dignity as she cleared the entire tray. To the horror of the server. She smiled, walking over she ran her fingers along Kara’s forearm. “Glad to know you enjoy the food.” 

“Oh..” Kara turned bright red, all the way to the tips of her ears. “Yes.” 

She giggled as she grabbed two flutes of champagne from another passing tray. Holding one out to Kara she sipped at her own. “So how do you feel about dancing?” 

Kara downed her champaign in one gulp. “Dancing is nice?” Her voice was strangled. 

Lena raised a brow as she handed her mostly full flute champaign to the server and caught Kara’s passing it off as well. “Well then, shall we?” 

Kara swallowed. “That would be nice.” She carefully took Lena’s hand, her other hand curling around Lena’s waist.

Lena felt her breath catch in the back of her throat, oh, she had not thought this through properly. It was a good thing she couldn’t blush any longer. 

They moved with the music, Kara leading them perfectly with a grace that Lena shouldn’t have been surprised at. Lena felt drunk on Kara’s scent, how could a human smell like sunlight beneath the usual scents of life? It wasn’t fair. She bit at her lip, she needed to remember that Kara was an act for an assassin. Not the sweet person she played at. “So are we on the record or off the record tonight?” 

“Off the record.” Kara’s shoulder pulled up slightly. “I thought I was here as your date tonight?” 

Lena felt herself softening even as she knew it was foolish. She forced a smirk on her face. “Well I’m delighted that you see it that way.” She closed the distance between them, letting her cheek press against Kara’s so she could speak into her ear. “You’re adorable.” 

Kara shivered against her. “Thanks.” She squeaked. 

It was rewarding to get a reaction like that out of someone like Kara. Maybe as she gained control there could even be something. Surely an assassin would be understanding about the vampire thing? Lena bit back a scoff. She was a monster, even an assassin would be disgusted. Best to enjoy some harmless flirting. No assassin could afford to date a public figure like herself, this was all it would ever be. She pulled back slightly. “Should I be worried your sister is at the bar and has been glaring at me?” 

“She’s been stewing over something lately.” Kara’s brow crinkled as she glanced over at her sister. “When she’s ready she’ll talk to me, till then...well.” She shrugged. 

Lena saw the naked concern in Kara’s face. “You love her.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes, she’s my family.” Kara’s whole face was soft and open. 

She felt a rush of...reassurance that Kara wasn’t a psychopath. Lena hadn’t misjudged the woman she was dancing with that badly. “I’m glad you have her.” 

“She’s...home.” Kara smiled as she nodded firmly. 

Lena opened her mouth to reply, something witty to move the conversation from the unexpected soft spot she’d hit. Several explosions rocked the entrance. Lena shoved Kara behind her while whirling around. Her lip curled up as she spotted the men with fancy guns walking in. A silent snarl in her throat.

The man in the lead of the group was swaggering as he entered. “MY, MY, Look how many pretty things there are.” 

She stepped away from Kara, she knew Kara could take care of herself. Lena smirked as she stood in front of the men. “Oh you picked the wrong party to crash.” 

“I don’t think so princess.” The man with the disgusting facial hair grabbed her necklace yanking it off. He held it aloft while speaking to the room. “Alright, I’m going to keep this real simple people. Hand over every ring, pearl, diamond, watch, wallet and no one gets disintegrated.” 

Lena backed up as Supergirl came shooting down into the middle of the dance floor. She ignored the pre-fight banter and ran for the stage. She needed to get her field generator up and running. With Supergirl having to protect this many civilians it would take her a while to apprehend these pieces of scum. As she rushed to the stage, she spotted Alex pulling out a gun from...where the heck had she had that in that dress? Either way she felt a rush of victory, she’d been right about the Danvers sisters. 

Ducking under the stage, Lena quickly crawled to the generator. She flipped the switch and frowned, “Fuck.” Why hadn’t it worked, her theory was perfect! Opening up the top of the machine she hissed as she spotted the wires. Her fangs ached as they grew in her mouth out of sheer frustration. Moving the wires she began to fix it. This had to work, she’d left a gang of dangerous individuals, two assassins, and a Superhero in the middle of a party full of socialites. What she needed was someone to help make this go faster! 

Lena’s breath was driven out of her, pain blooming across her chest. “Huh…” She looked down at her chest and pressed her hand to it. Pulling it back her hand was sticky with her own blood. Well...that wasn’t good. Shaking her head she focused on the machine. A single bullet wound would heal in minutes. 

Then she saw it, the missing connection. Her fingers shook as she grabbed the connection to move it when she felt a series of impacts along her back. Lena snapped the connection into place and flicked on the machine. This time the ripple of an effective force field radiated out from the machine. 

Lena breathed easy as she rocked back onto her heels. She hissed as she felt the pain then. Her mouth tasted of copper, her own blood. Looking down at her chest again she grimaced, well...six bullet holes might be a problem or was that seven? She had to get out of here before she could hurt anyone. Her office, she needed to get to her office.

Crawling, her left leg dragging slightly she made her way to the back of the stage. Her teeth ground together as she peeked out the back even though she could hear the guests in the opposite direction. No one was there, making her way out she dragged herself to her feet. As she stood the scents of the dozens of humans, their blood thick in their veins just behind her filled her senses. Oh, she was hungry. So hungry. 

Lena stumbled away from the people, she needed her office. She was not going to give into her instincts. Clenching her teeth she made it to the staff hall. This wasn’t L-corp...not her office then. She could make it to her car...or..she needed to get away. Somewhere away from humans. 

Her shoulder hit the wall, agony rippling through her. Lena grimaced, well her plan had had a few flaws in it. A test run of her machine at the least. God next time when an assassin told her her that her event was a disaster waiting to happen she was going to listen. Also inviting two assassins to a trap was just asking for it to turn into a shoot out. Maybe if she hadn’t of brought two armed individuals there would have been less bullets. Hopefully she was the only one to have been shot.

“Lena!” Kara’s voice called from the behind her. 

Lena froze, no. She turned. “Kara no.” Her voice cracked, weak from the blood loss. Gods she could smell Kara, she smelled so good. Just a taste, only a taste. Lena shook her head. “Get back.” 

“Oh Rao you’ve been shot!” Kara’s eyes were wide and panicked. She ran, towards her. 

Lena felt her vision flicker. Her hand hit the wall. “Kara, no, you have to get back.” She felt herself falling forward.

And then Kara was there, her warm arms catching her. “Lena! Hold on, I’ll get you to the hospital and they’ll be able to help. You’re going to be ok alright?” Her voice was high and panicked. 

Lena didn’t notice, her head had fallen onto Kara’s shoulder. And oh, her nose brushed against Kara’s neck. She could smell the blood, hear the pounding of Kara’s heart. Her eyes closed as she reached up, her fingers curling at the neck of Kara’s dress and she yanked down and then bit down on the warm flesh. 

Her teeth pierced through flesh till hot blood spilled into her mouth. Lena growled as she sucked the hot, life giving liquid into her. It flowed across her tongue, she’d never imagined blood like this. Hot, so hot, thicker and almost burning the inside of her mouth. If anything it was like drinking the finest wine. 

Lena’s fingers curled into Kara’s shoulder as she slammed her into the wall, pressing closer, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of blood. It was bliss, ecstasy as she moulded herself to Kara, gulping down the blood as quickly as she could pull it from Kara’s neck. She moaned as she felt hands pressing against her chest, a whimper from Kara’s throat. 

“Lena...wha..you need to stop.” Kara’s voice was weak, as she pressed against Lena. 

She ignored it, holding tighter, stopping was heresy. Pleasure coursed through her as the hot blood ignited life into her cold body. 

And then she was shoved away, her fangs ripped out. The heat and closeness was gone. Her eyes snapped open as she hissed, how dare anyone interrupt her meal. Then her eyes focused on Kara before her. 

Kara was staring at her, wide eyes. She had a hand against her own neck, blood spilling past her fingers, her skin pale. The neck of her dress ripped, stains from Lena’s wounds across her front. “Lena?” She held out a single hand. “You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.” 

“Kara?” Lena felt her actions come crashing down on her. “Oh god...I’m going to be sick.” And then her vision went black. 

////

The first thing Lena was aware of was that the never ending thirst was gone. She opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling above her. What had happened? Lena’s entire body ached, had she been hit by a bus? Swallowing she frowned, no the thirst was still there, just so subdued it was barely noticable. How much blood had she drunk to satisfy her thirst? And then she remembered. Sitting upright in a rush of horror she cried out. “Kara!” 

Lena hissed, her shoulders hunching over, oh god she hurt. And then a hand was on her shoulder. 

“Woah! Careful, you were shot seven times.” Kara’s voice was soft as she carefully steadied her. 

She stared in awe at Kara, who was bent over, hands holding her shoulders. Reaching up she touched Kara’s face. Lena sucked in a surprised breath. “You’re alive?” 

“That really ought to be my line.” Kara’s lips twitched. 

Lena stared in awe at the very live woman. “But I drank so much, too much.” She frowned, her head tilting to the side. “How did you stop me?” She took in the room around them, it was one she’d never seen before, the pastel colors of the bed she was on were odd enough. “Where am I?”

Kara carefully dropped her hands, though she remained sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well I’m not sure exactly what happened. You’re in my apartment though. After the whole...drinking my blood and healing from bullet wounds I assumed you wouldn’t want to go to the hospital?” 

“You were right.” Lena winced, that would have been a disaster. “Thank you.” She bit her lip as she saw what seemed to be genuine concern Kara’s face. “I suppose you know what I am now?” 

Kara’s fingers curled in the blanket. “Well an alien...but I’m not sure what species? I’ve never really heard of the blood drinking for healing? That’s what that was right?” 

“I’m not an alien.” Lena curled into herself. “Think a little more...horror story.” 

“Vampires aren’t real.” Kara laughed as she waved her hand only to freeze. “You’re a vampire?!”

Lena nodded. “Yes.” She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, the thin blankets suddenly suffocating. 

“How? I mean, have you always been a vampire or...?” Kara cocked her head, clearly the nerves of an assassin were preventing her from running and screaming. 

She considered how to explain it, when had it started. “The Luthors are old money you know, I suppose that was the appeal for Lillian. She turned Lex when he took over the company. The hate for the Supers it’s all...Well, can’t have a predator that’s stronger than you can you?” 

“Lex and Lillian are vampires?” Kara squeaked looking alarmed for the first time. 

Lena nodded. “I’m not sure how old Lillian really is, she hasn’t aged in the time since I was adopted. Any files or records pre-dating her marriage to Lionel were destroyed long before I thought to look.” She let out a bitter laugh. “She wouldn’t have wanted me to be turned, but Lex always considered me family. It was right before his last attempt to kill Superman.” 

“What happened?” Kara laid a hand on her knee, her face soft and understanding. 

She shuddered, so what if it was fake, Lena needed this if she was to tell someone about what had happened to her. “I woke up in my apartment in Metropolis and Lex was there. Somehow I knew something was wrong, he’d never looked at me like that before. I tried to fight him off, but he grabbed me and bit my neck. When I woke up I was cold...so cold and my throat was burning.” Her jaw tightened. 

Kara’s brow crinkled, her mouth thinning. “Do you...kill people to eat?”

“No!” Lena’s eyes widened. “That first night Lex had filled my fridge with bags of blood. After that, well I can hire people who sell their bodies, it’s not so different for them to let me take a few mouthfuls of their blood for a price. I use coconut water and iron tablets to help supplement my need for blood. Hot drinks help with soothing the cravings.” She swallowed, her eyes flicking away. “I can stomach some foods but they are...pointless.” 

Kara stayed silent for a short while. “I’m sorry this happened to you.” 

“It’s fitting that we Luthors are monsters.” She spat out, bitterness welling up in her. 

“Hey no!” Kara’s hand was suddenly on her shoulder. “You’re not a monster.” 

Lena shook her head. “How many people died because my field generator didn’t work the first time at the gala?” 

“A few broken bones.” Kara winced slightly. “Three people were shot, but nothing fatal. Your device helped end the fight before more people were hurt. You were the only one that was hit fatally. So it’s a good thing you’re a vampire, you’ll live to help more people in the future.”

Lena stared, her mouth opening and then closing. “You...how are you not running for a stake? I’m a monster, my arrogance could have gotten people killed.” 

“You didn’t pull the trigger, you stopped the men who did do that.” Kara’s shoulders rose slightly. “Um...when you bit me...it was...um...nice?” She turned red all the way to the tips of her ears. 

She wanted to sink through the bed. “It’s a predator mechanism. If the prey doesn’t want to escape then it’s easier. The pleasure seems to be...persuasive.” Lena frowned. “How are you alive? I drank so much of your blood, I couldn’t stop myself.” 

“Oh um…” Kare reached up and touched her flawless and unmarred neck. Her eyes flicked to the side before she caught Lena’s eye. Her shoulders fell back, something commanding, an understated sense of power. “I’m Supergirl.”


	4. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Lena gaped, Supergirl? “No, you’re not. I can smell the gunpowder, oil...your sister and you are assassins. You have to be. Why else would you not be panicking?” 

“I’m not an assassin!” Kara reeled back, her eyes wide. “And Alex is a government agent, she doesn’t murder people!” 

She stared at Kara. “But you...why would you even speak to me if you weren’t already on the morally dark side? I’m a Luthor!” 

“You’re Lena.” Kara leaned forward. “You’re different than your family. I thought we were becoming friends, or maybe… Anyways you’re a good person...vampire.” She reached up loosening her ponytail, her hair falling down in waves before plucking her glasses off of her nose. “See, Supergirl.” 

Lena felt her eyes tearing up, what was this? “So you were just keeping an eye on me then?” 

“What? No!” Kara shook her head. “Why on earth would you spend time with me if you thought I was an assassin?” 

She swallowed. “At first because I wanted to know if you planned to kill me. Then...even though I knew it was an act, I didn’t want to stay away. You were so kind and beautiful.” Lena ducked her head, god she sounded pathetic. 

Kara blinked rapidly. “Oh…” She blinked staring at her. Kara darted forward and kissed her lightly before pulling back, her face practically on fire. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“You kissed me.” Lena’s mouth opened in surprise, that was...oh she had been flirting rather outrageously with her hadn’t she? And if Kara wasn’t an assassin then it wasn’t part of some game...oh. 

Kara’s hand rubbed at the back of her head as she looked at the ground. “Just forget that-”

Lena caught Kara’s head in her hands and pressed her lips against Kara’s.

Kara let out a little whimper before kissing back eagerly. She was all warmth, soft touches, the gentle brush of loose hair.

It consumed Lena, she pulled Kara closer till Kara was practically on top of her. She curled one of her hands in Kara’s hair, the scent of sunlight that seemed to cling to Kara filled Lena’s nose. The world was topsy-turvy and Lena didn’t understand how things had ended up this way, but she wasn’t going to let this chance pass away. The woman whom she’d been fighting her attraction to was kissing her back! Who cared if it made sense. 

Lena panted as their mouths separated, she trailed her open mouth along Kara’s jaw, pausing to nip at her ear. As her mouth neared Kara’s neck she felt her fangs lengthening from slightly sharp canines to fangs meant to tear into flesh. She yanked her head back, her hand pressing against Kara’s chest to prevent her from following. “Stop.” 

“Are you ok? Did I do something?” Kara’s eyes traced her face in concern, and god her personality and actions had been genuine. 

Lena breathed deeply before opening her mouth, best to show. She felt shame curling in her gut, she’d already almost drained Kara. “I’m sorry.” Looking away she braced herself. 

Kara’s hand gently cupped her jaw, her thumb running along her lower lip. “Are you hungry? Cause I had to eat a lot, even for me after the uh...last time?” 

“No? I don’t actually think my thirst has been this sated since I woke up like this.” Lena watched Kara’s face curiously. “I don’t understand that though, how are you alive? Even as Supergirl taking that much blood should have hurt you?” 

Kara huffed before rolling off of her and landing with a thud beside her on the bed. She smiled at her. “Come on, do you want some tea?” 

“Tea?” Lena sat up again, she glanced at her bloodied dress. “Do you have a shirt I can borrow?”

Kara laughed as she bounced up. “Come on, you can use my shower and put on some clean clothes while I make the tea.” She bit at her lip. “And get more food, I’m still starving.” 

Lena cautiously smiled as she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. “That sounds nice.” 

 

 

 

“My healing kept up enough with your blood drinking that I never got dangerously low?” Kara lowered her fork with speared broccoli beef on it. “If you’d kept going much longer I’m not sure I’d have been fine. No solar flare, um...power burn out? You must have some magic involved with the whole vampire thing to be able to bite me like that.” 

Lena hummed as she sipped at her mug of tea. “How’d we get out of there?” 

“I flew us out, called Alex and said your dress was ruined and I was getting you out of there.” She shrugged. “It was the best I could do...I’m not a very good liar.” Her cheeks colored slightly. 

Lena smiled softly. “Thank you, for everything. I still don’t know how you’re being so understanding.” 

Reaching out, Kara laid a hand on top of her’s. “Hey, I’m an alien who worked for Cat Grant. This is...surprising, but I’m not going to be grabbing a stake anytime soon. Actually, would that even work?” 

“I believe so?” Lena turned her hand over threading their fingers together. “Lex left a database of information for me, his way of taking care of a newborn vampire I suppose. He warned me about sunlight, fire, stakes. I tested the fire in a lab setting, I’m as flammable as any human is, so not very. But I believe it’s the total destruction of the body that’s the danger. Sunlight burns, I can’t stand it for more than a few seconds. Holy water is...a bit of a mild allergy really.” 

“Lena!” Kara pointed her fork at her. “That was dangerous!” 

She smiled, it was touching. “I’m fine, I took precautions.” Lena waited till Kara had stuffed more of her third dinner into her mouth. “From what I know I can survive a great deal more than a human, advanced strength and senses. Not that they hold a candle to yours. Anything else I only know because of Lex’s notes.” 

“How often do you need blood?” Kara’s face was bright and interested. “I require over ten thousand calories a day when I don’t use my powers.” 

Lena calculated that quickly. “I can create some high protein bars for you in cases of emergency.” She continued onto Kara’s question. “I hire an escort once a week to allow me to feed, other than that I manage. It’s not a lot...but I can control it that way.” 

“You’re starving yourself?” Kara frowned as she looked at her. “Is that why you drained so much from me at the gala?” 

She winced. “Some, but the bullets hurt, I remember the hunger, it was worse than when I first woke up.” 

“So you needed it to heal.” Kara nodded slowly. “I’m glad I found you then.” 

Lena stared at the other woman. “You...you’re impossibly good.” She sighed, giving a tiny shake of her head. “What now? I assume you’ll need to tell the people you work for about me?” 

“No.” Kara frowned, her brow crinkling. “You should tell Alex. She’s a doctor and she knows all about alien biology so she could probably help you? Better than a regular doctor anyways. But it’s your secret, and you’re not a threat.” Her face softened, her eyes turning soft around the sides. “But um...before that...would you, go on a date with me? I’m pretty sure our last one didn’t end up going that well.” 

Lena’s eyes widened. “Oh…yes. I’d love to.” She brushed her still damp hair over her shoulder. “But first, just because I’m not a threat doesn’t mean Lillian isn’t. And if she knows even half of the things Lex mentioned in his notes she’s far more of a threat than anyone is prepared for.” She winced, it would seem her days of ignoring the horrifying concept of her mother being a monster of the night was at an end. She’d been doing so well at ignoring the consequences of being a vampire too.

////

Lena stepped out of her car and listened as Jess recited her day’s schedule. As the elevator door opened she took a second before walking out. She stopped by Jess’s desk. “Jess, if you could come into my office, there’s something I wish to brief you on.” 

“Of course Ms. Luthor,” Jess replied easily. 

Lena continued into her office. She waited until the door closed behind Jess before flipping the switch for privacy protocol. Turning she faced Jess as the frequency that would burn out any bugs in the room went out, and the door locked sealing them inside till she lifted the protocol. “Jess, what I’m about to tell you cannot leave this room. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Jess nodded sharply only to pause. “If this is in regards to any actions against Supergirl you shouldn’t tell me.” 

She smirked. “No, good to know though,” Lena took off her jacket and set it aside. “Kara Danvers is to have full access to my office and person, no matter the time of day or what is going on. Warn her if I’m in a meeting but if she insists on interrupting allow it.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Jess seemed to bite back a smile, though her eyes crinkled at the sides. “Anything else Ms. Luthor?” 

Lena cleared her throat, was she that transparent? “From now on, as long as you work for me you should replace your contacts with reflective lenses.” 

“Reflective contact lenses?” Jess repeated slowly. 

She nicked her tongue on her fang, the taste of blood causing her fangs to grow. Opening her mouth she smiled. “I apparently could accidently compel you as I age.” 

“You’re a vampire?” Jess yelped as she took a step back. 

Lena winced as she stayed still so as not to scare her secretary further. “I am. I would never purposely harm you. Unless I’m mortally wounded I have enough control not to hurt you. If I’m ever dying in your presence you should run.” 

Jess stared at her for a long moment. “You don’t have emergency blood in case of emergencies that I’m aware of. Should I look into purchasing some to have stored in the office?” 

“That would be appreciated. Also if you would contact the contractors, I’d like a balcony off of my office. The refractive glass of course.” Lena considered her secretary. “You’re taking this remarkably well?” 

Jess lowered her tablet she’d been writing on. “Ms. Luthor, I chose to work for L-corp. This is honestly not the oddest thing that could have happened. Though the reflective glass makes far more sense now. Is that all?” 

“For now, and Jess...thank you.” Lena’s fingers curled tightly as she realized her secretary wasn’t running and screaming. Carefully she ended the privacy protocol. 

Jess just smiled slightly. “Of course Ms. Luthor.” She turned and left as if she hadn’t just done the remarkable. 

Lena dropped down into her chair, she’d been prepared to have to threaten Jess into compliance. But then...it wasn’t necessary. She swiveled her chair so she could look out the refracted glass and out over the city. What a difference a day made to her perspective. 

////

Lena was going over the notes on a new proposal on a self-replicating robot when her office door opened and Alex Danvers strode in. She lowered her papers and raised a brow. “I assume you met Jess.” 

“The secretary I blew past?” Alex shrugged before striding further into the room. “What did you do to my sister.” 

Alarm raced through her. “What happened? Is she alright?”

“Like you don’t know. She’s lying to me for you.” Alex’s glare looked like it could cut glass. “At the gala, something happened and I need to know what it was Luthor. I swear if you are threatening her...” 

Lena kept herself still to not show her relief. For a moment she’d thought Kara had been harmed by having her blood sucked. “Is it possible she’s just reacting to the chaos from the party?” She raised a brow.

“I know when my sister is lying to me. The truth this time or I’ll make you regret it.” Alex’s leaned ever so slightly forward, looming over the desk. 

She leaned back in her chair, it wasn’t the first time someone had tried to intimidate her and it wouldn’t be the last, likely even of the day. “I’m not entirely clear on what you’re imagining I did to your sister, but considering my last name I can guess. I assure you I am not my brother. And even if I was, attacking reporters would be the single most foolish decision I could make. So if that’s all I do have work to get back to.” 

“If I find out you’re lying to me…” Alex trailed off meaningfully.

“I haven’t.” Lena gave a slight grin. “See you at movie night.” 

Alex startled. “You’re not coming to movie night.” 

“Kara was insistent,” Lena smirked slightly. “I’m not good at saying no to her.” 

“Fine.” Alex snapped. 

Lena bit her lip, antagonizing the other woman likely wasn’t smart. “Alex I like your sister. I don’t wish to hurt her.” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Alex’s gave her a considering look, a slight nod and then left. 

Lena sighed as the door closed behind Alex. Well, that could have gone worse. She hit the intercom, her throat was beginning to burn. “Jess, get me something hot to drink.” Having her hunger satisfied was making the hunger pains worse now that they were returning. She snarled lowly, no instinct was going to defeat her. 

////

Lena drained another bottle of coconut water. She spun as she heard a sound behind her, hissing at the approach of someone into her office. It long after the building should have been empty. 

“Woah! It's just me.” Kara held up her hands, her brow crinkling as she looked at her. “Are you alright?” 

She slumped, rubbing her fist against her chest. “Just hungry, adjusting to it again.” Lena grit her teeth. “It’s as if now that my monster knows what it’s like to have it’s hunger sated it doesn’t want to go back to how things were.” 

“You need to feed?” Kara cocked her head to the side as she continued into the room. She set a steaming cup down on the desk. 

Lena smiled at the gesture. “Is that for me?” 

“Yeah.” Kara blushed as glanced at the cup. “You said it helped.” 

Lena brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. “Thank you.” 

“Why don’t you feed then? It would be good for you to eat every day wouldn’t it?” Kara closed the space between them, reaching out she caught Lena’s forearm. 

She shook her head. “I won’t give into the urges.” 

“Starving yourself can’t be good for you.” Kara sighed tilting her head to the side. “Please eat.” 

Lena’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? No, I almost killed you last time!” 

“You were dying. Right now you look fine to me. I trust you.” Kara just smiled at her with bright blue eyes that didn’t waver. 

Lena’s mouth dried as she stared at her. “You’re sure?” She swallowed as she watched Kara just nod as she smiled sweetly at her before bending to expose her neck. Lena cupped Kara’s jaw and leaned in, kissing her gently. “You don’t have to do this. I can feed myself without you doing this.” 

“I know.” Kara shrugged lightly, she smiled against her lips. 

Pulling back Lena nodded as she realized Kara wasn’t going to go anywhere, she meant it. She leaned in slowly, giving Kara time to turn or pull back. Lena felt the familiar ache as her fangs grew from her gums. Wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist she pulled the woman tight against her before sinking her fangs into her neck. 

A moan sounded, though which of them it was she didn’t know. Lena felt the first drops of Kara’s hot blood hit her tongue. She groaned at the flavor, it was impossibly hot, impossibly delicious. Lena felt Kara’s hands curling in the back of her shirt. It was easy to pull back after a few pulls. 

Lena licked at the bite, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation of being satisfied. Flicking her eyes open she caught Kara’s eye as she pulled her head back. Lena knew she needed to back up further, but her instincts demanded she press further into Kara even if her thirst was sated. But then, why fight back the heat from feeding when Kara was here, in her arms and so willing? Lena pulled Kara’s head down and pressed their mouths together, all teeth and heat as she sighed in contentment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Hope you guys like this one. 
> 
> You know in this last episode I got frustrated by them trying to show the dude get radicalized. I mean honestly, the family business didn't try to break into the Nth metal industry? Why not go to L-corp a business partner and ask for a loan? Or get the loan from the bank? Cause business changes all the time. If you dont' keep up of course you fall behind? That's why automation has been getting rid of jobs for years now. Also that man was insanely unprofessional and somehow him losing his grip on reality is someone else's fault? Yeah, he was in stressful situations but like.... dear lord he's such an entitled asshole. I don't feel bad for him. I feel bad for his kid.

Kara woke up slowly feeling content and safe. She hummed happily as she opened her eyes. Reaching out she ran her fingers down Lena’s bare side. Lena’s skin was soft beneath her fingers, nearly luminescent in the lights from the city outside of her apartment. Kara leaned ever so slightly forward and nudged against Lena’s shoulder with her nose, before pressing a kiss to it. 

Kara eased her way out of bed. She shot Lena a last look before pulling a shirt on and making her way out of the bedroom. Padding quietly to the kitchen she hummed softly while pulling a carton of ice cream out of the freezer. Kara grabbed a spoon and took a giant bite of the gooey goodness. 

She paused, spoon in her mouth when she heard her phone ring. Picking up her cell off of the counter she answered. “Danvers?” 

-”Kara, why haven’t you been answering your phone? I was almost ready to come in guns blazing.”- Alex’s voice snapped. 

Kara paled. “Everything is fine! Very fine! The best even.” 

-”...Kara, what did you do?”- Alex’s voice was filled with suspicion and some small amount of resignation. 

She glanced at the door to her bedroom, she could hear Lena’s even breathing from her bed. “Are you at your apartment?” 

-”Yes...”- The suspicion had ratched up in her sister’s voice. 

Kara grinned. “I’ll be right there.” She hung up and zipped into her super suit. Stopping in her kitchen she wrote a quick note and placed it on her pillow. She should be back before Lena woke up, she’d seemed exhausted. But best to be safe and not leave her thinking she’d flown out on her. 

With everything set she whooshed out the window. Her smile turned broad as she felt the night air whipping across her face. Opening her mouth she let out a whoop. Laughing she dropped through Alex’s window. Kara grabbed her sister and spun her around while laughing. “Hi Alex!” 

“Kara! What’s gotten into you?” Alex snorted as she hugged Kara back. 

Kara grinned as she dropped Alex down. “I did something crazy.” 

“Besides befriending a Luthor?” Alex crossed her arms, a smirk on her lips, more amused than irritated. 

She huffed. “Lena wouldn’t hurt anyone, she’s not like Lex.” Kara bounced slightly. “But you know the three date rule?” 

“No.” Alex’s face turned into a shit eating grin. “You didn’t?” 

Kara nodded. “I did.” 

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone, not since James.” Alex slapped her shoulder. “You’ve been holding out on me.” 

She preened. “She’s so pretty Alex, and good and kind. I really like her. And last night was our third date.” 

“Her who? Wait you like girls?” Alex rocked back on her heels in shock. 

Kara beamed. “Lena, you know I’ve been spending time with her since I interviewed her and then she asked me to the gala.” She knew her face turned dreamy. “We went on a coffee date, and then she was here for a movie and it felt kind of like a date.” 

“Wait, you had sex with Lena Luthor? Little sister of the man who nearly murdered your cousin?” Alex’s face fell, the amusement going away as she crossed her arms. 

She stepped back. “Lena hasn’t done anything wrong.” Kara frowned. “I trust her Alex. You agreed to give her a chance.” 

“A chance, not fuck my little sister!” Alex protested. 

Kara’s nostrils flared. “It wasn’t like that.” She forced herself to step forward. “Please, can’t you just be happy for me?As your sister I’m asking you to be nice.”

Alex closed her eyes before groaning, her shoulders slumping. “Fine, I’m happy you’re happy. But if she hurts you I’m sticking her in the darkest hole I can find.” 

“Alex!” Kara laughed shaking her head. “Be nice.” She glanced at the window. Biting her lip she looked back at Alex. “I should get back, sister’s brunch tomorrow?” 

Alex’s brows shot up. “She’s still in your apartment….just...stay safe alright?” 

“I will.” Kara blushed as she backed away from Alex towards the window. “See you tomorrow!” 

With a whoosh she was shooting back towards her home. Landing lightly she moved further into the apartment stripping her suit off as she walked. As she stood in the doorway to her bedroom she smiled at the sight of Lena still sleeping in her bed. Sighing she slipped back into the bed. 

Kara slipped her arm around Lena’s waist and pulled Lena back against her. She nuzzled against the back of Lena’s neck. Curling into her she felt herself settle. 

Lena let out a soft sound, her hand coming up and resting on Kara’s where it rested on her stomach. “You’re back.” She murmured. 

“Short errand, I’m not going anywhere else.” Kara closed her eyes, hugging Lena tightly against her. No one was going to get between them.

Lena hummed. “Good.” 

////

Kara crossed her arms as she looked down at the robber. “Are you ready to give up? Or do I need to push you over again?”

“Can’t blame a bloke for trying?” The man gave a half hearted grin as he held up his hands.

She took his gun from him and bent it in half. “Up you get, there’s a cop a block away.” Kara gripped him by the back of his jacket and hauled him to his feet. “Stealing underwear though? Really?” 

“I mean, at least I wasn’t wearing them on my head?” He looked like he wanted to sink through the ground. 

Kara didn’t comment, just shot the two of them up into the sky. She arched down besides the patrol car. Raising a hand she waved at the cop who had a coffee cup halfway to his mouth. “Hi.”

The cop clamored out of the car. “Supergirl! Who’s this?” He frowned at the thief seemingly recognizing the expression of a man who knew he’d been caught. 

“The peeping tom and underwear thief.” Kara pushed the thief forward. 

The cop quickly cuffed the thief. “We’ve been looking for him.” He gave a nod to her. “Thanks Supergirl. I’ve got it from here.” 

“I’ll drop off a witness statement later.” Kara smiled before shooting up into the sky. 

She closed her eyes as she floated, feeling the sun warming her skin. Kara listened to the city, it was a slow day. Only a few fires, nothing requiring her assistance. She swooped towards L-corp. As she neared the window she paused, since when did Lena have a balcony? 

Kara hovered above the balcony, she didn’t quite trust her weight to the platform, it had to be a day old at most. Floating an inch above it she knocked on the glass door, she’d have just gone in but what if the sunlight hit Lena? 

Lena spun in her chair and laughed as she saw her. With a smirk she beckoned Kara. “It’s alright, a few seconds of light won’t harm me.” 

She whooshed in as quickly, the unfettered light barely touching Lena. Kara eyed the glass from inside the office. “If I couldn’t feel the difference I would never have looked for your additions to the glass.” 

“Cutting edge, Lex invented it after he was turned.” Lena’s eyes slid up and down Kara. “I’ve never seen you in the suit before, in person at least.” 

Kara felt her cheeks heating slightly. “Really? I hadn’t realized.” 

“I’ve been fortunate my family hasn’t been trying to kill me.” Lena rose from her chair. “Not that I don’t have an assassination attempt a week at least, but they’re nothing to worry about.” 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Not something to worry about?! What if they broke your windows?!” 

“Well no one has tried a rocket launcher for my office yet.” Lena brushed off as if it didn’t matter. “I’m practically immortal, remember?” 

She felt something uncomfortable prickling at her. “You are very calvilier about your safety.” 

“Say’s the superhero.” Lena’s lips quirked. “I have the best security money can buy, if I am faced with a threat that I cannot handle alone I’ll ask for help.” 

Kara sighed as she stepped into Lena, hugging her. “Good.” 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Lena pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before stepping back. 

She beamed as she was reminded. “It’s six, I thought we could go on that date?” 

“I can’t leave the building till nightfall.” Lena touched Kara’s arm. “I would love to, but I’m afraid unless you wish to go to my apartment from here there’s not many places I can go during daylight hours.”

Kara grinned. “The planetarium doesn’t have windows once you’re out of the lobby, and if we take the staff entrance you’ll be safe.” 

“The planetarium?” Lena smiled gently. “That sounds lovely. Not what I was expecting though.” 

Kara bounced slightly. “What were you expecting?” 

“Something involving more endless food. I did wonder how you managed to eat all that when I thought you were an assassin.” Lena grinned. “I’ll call my car. I assume you wish to be dressed in something a little less eye catching?” 

She blushed, she’d forgotten about that. “Of course.” 

 

 

 

Kara pulled Lena forward by their entwined hands. “Have you been here before?” 

“I haven’t, with my curse I don’t go to most places open only during the day.” Lena looked around the building and it’s curved angles curiously. “Have you?” 

She nodded. “I love it here.” Kara perked up as she spotted her favorite room. “I think you’ll like this room.” 

“Constellations?” Lena raised a brow as they entered the darkened room. 

Kara smiled at the dark room, filled with screens along the sides filled with interactive maps of the sky, while the ceiling showed the vast night sky. “I think it’s beautiful how humans saw the sky and told stories in their awe.”

“Didn’t you have them on krypton?” Lena asked softly as they came to a stop by a display of Ursa Minor. 

She considered the question. “Yes and no. We had stories turned legends of our heavenly bodies, we worshiped our sun Rao. But nothing like this.” Kara gestured towards the display. 

“Do you still worship Rao?” Lena’s eyes were clear as she looked at her, unaffected by the low light. 

“I haven’t prayed in years.” Kara looked away. 

Lena made a soft sound of understanding. “My birth mother was Irish Catholic. I remember her rosary, the smell of incense in the church. The Luthor’s weren’t religious and I’m a scientist.” 

“That is a very human view.” Kara bit her lip. “Wait, that didn’t sound right. I just mean we didn’t have the differentiation between science and our faith on Krypton. Rao gave life, both as a sun and as a diety.” 

“You had a tangible god.” Lena squeezed her hand in forgiveness. She scanned the room. “So, which one of these is your favorite?” 

 

 

 

Kara hummed as she licked at her ice cream cone. “The aurora borealis is beautiful isn’t it?” 

“Magnetic fields and solar energy.” Lena was focused on the display. “It’s magnificent.” Her voice was soft and awed. “I saw it once when I was a teen accompanying Lionel to a business conference in Sweden.” 

She let herself lean against Lena. “If I fly high enough I can see it sometimes.” Kara took another lick of her snack. 

“Is it beautiful up there?” Lena asked curiously. 

Kara closed her eyes. “When I fly I feel truly free.” She focused on Lena. “I don’t think words could describe the beauty of your earth laid out below me.” 

 

 

 

Kara laughed as she saw the disgruntled expression on Lena’s face. “Have you never gotten to play with oobleck before?” 

“Oh, I’m going to get even for this Ms. Danvers,” Lena growled playfully as she pulled her hand out of the non-newtonian fluid. It clung to her fingers. 

She couldn’t help it, her shoulders curled in in giggles. The kids science lab inside of the planetarium had been a great idea. 

 

 

 

Kara bit her lip to keep from laughing, again, as Lena instructed the poor worker how wrong their experiment was. She bit her thumb to keep from laughing as Lena caused the ill-made demonstration go up in a pillar of flame. The manager came running with a fire extinguisher. 

 

 

“I’m sorry I got us banned from the planetarium...for life.” Lena was looking down at the sidewalk outside the building. 

Kara grinned. “Well, at least you didn’t get us kicked out till after sunset.” 

“You’re not mad?” Lena looked up startled.

She shook her head fondly. “Why would I be mad? This is the best date I’ve been on.” 

Lena stared at her in seeming awe. She was beautiful in the city lights, her eyes bright and warm on her. “Well, I may not be able to get us back into the planetarium, but I know a place that serves drinks nearby.” 

“That sounds really good.” Kara caught Lena’s hand, entwining their fingers. 

 

 

Kara felt intoxicated, even as the drinks they’d had couldn’t possibly have affected her. The music was heavy, the beat thrumming down to her bones. Despite the sound, she was consumed with how her fingers could skim along Lena’s back, light touches of lips and fingers as they danced.

She felt a shiver go down her spine as Lena’s lips brushed against her ear. “Do you want to get out of here?” 

“Yes.” Kara breathed, her fingers digging in ever so slightly at Lena’s waist. 

Lena nipped at her earlobe. “Well Supergirl, your place or mine?” 

“Mine’s closer.” Kara moved them through the crowd, every time she looked behind her she met eyes burning into her as Lena followed. 

The air as they left the club was cool and refreshing. Kara barely noticed it as she caught Lena up in her arms and into a bruising kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Panting she pulled back. Eyes closed she forced herself to calm down before shooting them into the sky. 

Lena let out a yelp as they turned airborne, her fingers digging into Kara’s arms with more force than any human could have generated. It was grounding, oddly enough. Kara grinned as she set them down inside her apartment seconds later. “Are you scared of heights?” 

“No.” Lena bit out. “...yes.” 

A throat cleared from the couch. Lena and Kara both spun round to face the intruder. 

Alex raised her brow as she dug her spoon into the carton of ice cream in her lap. “So, movie night first or NDA forms?”


	6. Alex & Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys!

Alex bit back a smirk as she watched Lena’s hand cramp as she signed yet another form swearing she’d never reveal Supergirl’s identity. Well, after extensive editing and additional clauses being added by the irritating woman.

Lena looked up at Alex. “Is that the last of them?”

“Yes.” Alex picked up the stack of forms. She flicked through them, how Lena had gotten the Super secret out of Kara she didn’t know.

Stretching out her hand, Lena leaned back in the metal chair. “You know I’m a CEO and even I’ve never seen that detailed of an NDA before.” 

“I don’t know what your game is with my sister, but if you hurt her I’ll make you regret it.” Alex wished her glare had laser vision like Kara’s. It was ridiculous, Kara never told anyone. But seeing the two of them fly in through the window and making out was fairly damning. 

Lena stood, her heels clacking, a confrontational set to her shoulders. “What will it take for you to accept that I am not a threat?” 

“I’m not good at trusting people.” Alex’s jaw practically ticked, eye twitching. She hated giving that much ground, but if this was who Kara chose she had to give an inch...a centimeter. 

Her eyes were dark, almost unnaturally so. Finally Lena seemed to force herself to relax. “I’m not either.” Lena walked till she was facing Alex. “A truce then? We don’t know eachother, but we both care for Kara.” 

“I can do that.” Alex took her hand and shook it. A sly look suddenly changed Alex’s face, she’d just realized there was a reason Kara dating someone was helpful. “You wouldn’t mind picking up dinner for movie night next week, would you?” 

Lena raised a single eyebrow. “You do know I’m a billionaire, seventy dollars worth of fast food isn’t going to be chase me away.” 

“One could hope.” Alex replied dryly. There went that idea; Kara’s appetite had chased off more than one suitor in the past. “Come on, before my sister blasts down the door to save you from the evil of paperwork.” 

The door swung open, Kara in full Supergirl regalia popping her head in. “I wouldn’t blast the door! You guys done yet?” 

“We’re done.” Alex rolled her eyes. She walked over to Kara, in a voice just soft enough Lena couldn’t hear. “You could have done worse.” Of course she’d be looking further into the woman, but well...other than the last name Kara could have done worse. Like that idiot Mon-el.

Kara beamed, lunging forward and hugged Alex tightly. “I told you!” 

Lena’s voice was a soft pur from behind her. “So are we still getting dinner at that Indian buffet?” 

“Kara is banned from the one on third.” Alex poked Kara. “No more blabbing secrets.” 

Kara gave a mock salute. “Got it, got it.” She pressed a messy kiss to the side of Alex’s cheek. “Love you sis.” 

Alex pulled away. “Oh gross, really?” She wiped at the slobber. 

“Yup!” Kara just grinned before bouncing over to Lena. 

Alex sighed as she accepted she was going to have to deal with Lena for a while. That said well at least Lena would be an opponent worth assessing. She hadn’t had a challenge with protecting her sister since myriad. Maybe it’d end up being a good thing? 

////

Alex dropped down across from Maggie at the bar. “My sister is in a relationship with a woman.” 

“Oh wow.” Maggie pushed a beer towards her. “That’s...guess it runs in the family.” 

She curled her fingers around the beer bottle. “I was trying to find a way to tell Kara that I was...gay. And now Kara is sleeping with the single most problematic woman in the entire city.” 

“So wow, that’s some issues.” Maggie’s eyebrows both rose in surprise. “Are you upset your sister is coming out before you?” 

Alex frowned, biting her lip. “A bit? I’ll get over that. Probably be happy about it after I get used to it. We can figure out the whole thing together. But she’s acting like it's nothing, and she’s with a Luthor. I wish…” 

“Wait.” Maggie held up a hand. “Supergirl is dating Lena Luthor?” 

She snapped her head up. “What? What are you talking about?!” 

“Oh please, I’m a detective Danvers.” Maggie waved it off. “Honestly you had a hot blonde alien practically draping herself on you and you didn’t react at all. Either you were straight as an arrow or she was family.” 

Alex’s jaw opened and then closed. She let out a long breath. “You’re going to have to come in and sign so many papers for figuring that out.” 

“Glasses really?” Maggie chuckled while taking a swig of her beer. “So what’s bugging you about this more than just Lena Luthor?” 

Alex picked at the label on her beer. “Kara’s not like me, she genuinely is attracted to men. I’ve watched her love men, get all flustered and blushy just thinking of them. But now she’s into a woman?” 

“Bisexuality is a thing.” Maggie added lightly. 

She shot a glare that was missing any real heat. “I’m aware. That’s not it, I’ve never seen anything to imply she might be into women.” 

“You’re not exactly the most observant when it comes to romantic signals.” Maggie just gave her a look. 

Alex shifted. “This is fast though. Kara doesn’t jump into relationships. I mean her whole song and dance with James took a year! She doesn’t do relationships at the speed of light like this. Three dates and she’s already having sex with her? She never sleeps with her dates that quickly. And Luthor seems fine...for a Luthor. But this all doesn’t add up.” 

“Ok that is odd. But sometimes connections are like that.” Maggie had settled, her face more serious. “Has your sister been acting off in any other ways?” 

She continued to pick the poor beer label into pieces. “She lied to me about what happened at the gala. I don’t know what she’s hiding, maybe she just is embarrassed that she and Luthor made out. But she’s lying about something. More than that she never trusts anyone with her identity this fast. She may not be as cautious as I wish, but she’s not stupid.” 

“Alright so Little Danvers is lying about something, and is in an unexpected relationship.” Maggie rapped her finger on the table. “So we look into it. It's probably nothing, but you’d never let this lie.” 

Alex huffed. “In interest of not being the crazy person, where should I start?” 

“You start by getting your sister to spill every detail of their relationship. You’d want to know that even if you didn’t suspect something was off.” Maggie flicked a piece of torn beer label at her. “I do some basic leg work on baby Luthor.” 

Her lips pulled up as she looked at the other woman. “Well, guess we get started then.” 

“First we finish our beers and you cool down.” Maggie waved at a passing customer. “And if it turns out your sister is just in the middle of a whirlwind romance you need to prepare yourself for making it up to your sister’s girlfriend.”

Alex took a swig of her beer. “I’ll help get Kara some nights off for date night if it turns out everything is above board.” 

////

Alex paused as she was about to enter Kara’s apartment. Nope, not crashing in. There were things she didn’t need to see. Raising her hand she knocked. Crossing her arms she waited, a brow raised as Kara didn’t immediately open the door. 

The door swung open. A brightly flushing Kara, clothing fairly ruffled. “Alex! Hi? Is something up?” 

“Do I want to know what you were up to in there?” Alex really didn’t want to see a partially unclothed Lena. 

Kara huffed. She reached out and grabbed Alex, hauling her into the apartment. “Lena’s never finger painted! Can you believe that! We’re finger painting and the pizza should be here soon.” 

“Finger painting?” Alex looked and nearly snorted at the sight of Lena sitting at the table, fingers covered in paint, hair up in a ponytail, one of Kara’s work sweatshirts on over a cocktail dress. 

Kara grinned as she pulled Alex towards the table. “You have to join us! You were always so good at it when Eliza was teaching me how to.” 

“Kara I’m not finger painting.” Alex glared at her sister. 

Lena spoke, her voice dry as the Sahara. “There’s no escaping.” She looked up, eyebrow raised. “It's oddly fun anyways.” 

Alex paused as she realized what was about to happen. Well, she needed the inside scoop and to see the two with each other. “Fine, I better get the extra cheesy slice of pizza.” 

“But it's the best slice!” Kara pouted. 

Lena looked positively fond as she smiled at Kara. “You can have my piece.” 

“You don’t eat pizza?” Alex snapped her head around to look at the other woman. 

Lena shrugged. “I’m on a...special diet. Mostly liquid, wouldn’t recommend it but it's a family health problem.” 

“That’s horrible, what condition is it? I could look into any experimental treatments.” Alex grabbed her cellphone ready to text some of her contacts. 

Lena seemed to look at her curiously. “I’m a Luthor, I already have the best medical care available. But thank you for the offer.” 

“If you say so.” Alex slid into a chair at the table. 

Lena used her shoulder to scratch at her chin. “So what will you be painting? Kara has a masterpiece of the night sky going.” 

“It’s not that great.” Kara ducked her head, cheeks heating up, her toe digging into the floor. 

Alex glanced between the two women. She didn’t need to look at Kara’s painting to know it would be disgustingly good. Looking over at Lena’s sheet of paper she smirked at the smeared paints. “Nice, sunrise is it?” 

“It’s a dog.” Lena grumbled. 

Kara bounced back into her seat. “I think it's a beautiful dog!” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Honestly, when’s the pizza getting here?” She paused as she noticed it was oddly dark in the apartment. “Why are the curtains all drawn?” 

“No reason!” Kara’s face turned too bright, too plastic. “Who wants something to drink before pizza gets here?” 

 

 

 

Alex raised a single hand in a parting wave, from where she was curled up on the couch. She knew her smile looked fake. “Bye.” 

Lena shot her an amused look before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Fly by any time.” As she ran a thumb along Kara’s cheekbone. “I’m off for that special dinner of mine. See you later, maybe desert.” She took a step back closing the door behind her.

Kara had a dopey grin on her face as the door closed. Her hand curled around her necklace as she turned around. “She’s great right?” 

“She’s something alright.” Alex picked up her glass of wine. “It's true what they say, the rich are an entirely different species.” 

Kara choked as she dropped down on the couch. She thumped on her chest. “She’s nice.” 

“She seems so.” Alex agreed. Biting down on her lip she considered how to explain this. “So does this mean you’re gay then?” 

Kara’s brow crinkled. “Human labels are weird. But no? On krypton it was about the mind.” She shrugged. “I just know I really like her.” 

“Have you ever liked a girl before?” She eyed her sister over the rim of her wine glass. 

Kara pulled her feet up onto the cushion she was sitting on. Pulling her glasses off. “I mean it's just easier to try with guys. So I never really liked anyone enough to pursue a woman before?” 

“How did you know it was a possibility though?” Alex curled tighter into herself. 

Kara reached out laying her hand on Alex’s knee. “Hey, what’s going on.” She gave her one of those annoying sister looks. “I can hear your heartbeat.” 

“That’s cheating.” She grumbled, staring at Kara’s hand she braced herself. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something….about me.” 

Her sister shifted so that she was holding her hand. Kara gave her a reassuring smile. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“It’s about Maggie...We’ve been spending a lot of time together, working on cases. And it got me thinking about her and I started to um...develop feelings for her.” Alex sucked in a sharp breath. 

Kara squeezed her hand. “She’s gay?” She cocked her head to the side. “Are you coming out to me right now?” 

“I think so. I’ve been up thinking, every night. About things from before that I just...blocked off.” Alex felt herself shutter. 

“Hey, it's ok.” Kara leaned forward wrapping her arms around her. 

////

Maggie followed behind the luxury car Lena had just climbed into. This was just boring, honesty it may have only been a day but Luthor was the single most crazy workaholic she’d followed in months. The only stop besides work had been Little Danvers’s apartment. Reaching out she picked up her lukewarm coffee. Sipping she took the corner, it was appropriately disgusting. 

As they came to a stop at a specific hotel, Maggie raised a brow as she drove around the block. No getting clocked following the woman. Pulling into the parking garage she found herself grumbling. “Rich people parking, you owe me Danvers.” 

Climbing out of the car she strutted over to the elevator into the building. Next time she was taking the cruiser, this hotel was fine with them parking for short periods of time without payment when they brought the cruiser. Tapping her foot she waited for the doors to open. 

Striding over to the check in desk she smirked as she spotted the front desk clerk. “Eric! Long time no see.” 

“Detective Sawyer.” His third eyelid slid shut before opening again, his voice lowered. “Is there something you need?” 

She leaned against the counter. “I need to know about a guest who just checked in. Nothing official, just checking up on a tip.” 

“You know I’m good to help you.” Eric flicked his eyes to ensure they were alone. “Who do you need to know about?” 

Maggie’s smirk grew. “Lena Luthor, what do you know?” 

Eric nodded. “Nothing I’d think you’d care about detective. Just the usual dirty laundry for the rich and famous.” He leaned closer, his voice soft and mischievous. 

She shifted so she was facing him entirely. “Spill Eric, what’s her dirty laundry here?” 

“She meets with a professional every week.” Eric winked at her. “High end, female, hour long appointments.” 

Maggie froze, that wasn’t...what she was expecting to find. “She’s here with an escort right now?” 

“Yeah, Emerald today I think.” Eric nodded. “Her security is insane though. They sweep the room every time, reserve the room next to her’s.”

She slipped a ten across the counter. “Thanks Eric, I’ll see about getting that radioactive tequila of yours through customs.”


	7. Cliche Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest I don't have a fucking clue how long this thing is going to be.... So just ignore the chapter count estimate? Cause I'm on chapter 11 haven't a clue what the general plot is other than 'let's write about their relationship'. Which, how do you even conclude something with that little plot?

Lena paced in her apartment. She hadn’t been able to sleep at all. Something inside of her was restless and refused to rest. Letting out a snarl of frustration she strode forward grabbing her keys and slammed her apartment door behind her. It was like she was in a trance as she made her way to her car and drove herself to Kara’s. 

The city lights passed her by in a blur. How she managed to get to the apartment was a mystery to her. It didn’t matter. What mattered was getting closer to Kara. It was ridiculous, Lena bit down on her lip hard drawing blood. But it didn’t change the need there. 

She frowned as she opened Kara’s apartment door. Why wouldn’t Kara lock her door? Lena locked it behind her as she stepped into the apartment. She slipped out of her heels, and padded softly into the dark. Her eyes could see easily as she stepped over a bag left on the floor. Breathing in she sighed at the scent of Kara that permeated the room. 

Padding her way into the bedroom she paused in the doorway. Something settled in her chest at the sight of Kara snoring. Shoulders relaxed, Lena peeled her coat off before climbing into the bed and curling into Kara’s warmth. 

Kara turned, an arm wrapping around her. Her voice came out thick with sleep. “Lena? You ok?” 

“I am now.” Lena reached curling her hand in Kara’s hair before pulling her mouth to hers. She pressed closer, feeling Kara beginning to pant into her mouth. This, she need this.

////

Lena was wonderfully sore when she woke up. Breathing in she sighed, everything seemed safe. 

“Morning.” Kara’s voice was slightly off. 

Lena opened her eyes automatically and blinked. Sitting up she frowned at Kara’s face. “What’s going on?” 

“Well um...do you remember how you got here last night?” Kara’s fingers tugged at the sleeve of her pink button up she was wearing. 

Lena tilted her head to the side. “I…” Her eyes flew open as the memories came streaming back. She cringed back. “Oh my god.” 

“Yeah, I kinda realized it was pretty weird when I woke up this morning.” Kara scratched at the back of her head. “So...vampire thing?” 

Her face twisted in horror. “I broke into your apartment.” She yanked the sheets up over her chest. “I watched you sleep.” 

“Well that’s not...good.” Kara’s huffed before sitting down on the bed and laughed. “Hey, no don’t go beating yourself up. We’ll figure it out.” She smiled, eyes all soft around the sides. “First problem is it's daylight and you’re in my apartment and there’s sunlight in the hallway.” 

Lena let her head drop. Pulling her knees up she gathered herself as best she could. “I was completely out of control Kara, that wasn’t safe. What if I’d hurt someone?” 

“So we take the day off and figure it out.” Kara leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“How are you not panicking? I could be turning into a monster? You’re a superhero You were right, we should tell Alex and let the FBI or whomever lock me up.” Lena sucked in a breath straightening her spine. “The sooner the better.” 

Kara caught her shoulders. “Hey, no. You’re still learning about what you are. We’ll figure out what’s going on. You said Lex left you information?” 

“I broke into your apartment.” Lena hissed. 

She shifted back, giving her room. “I know it's scary when your body does things you don’t understand. But it doesn’t make you a monster.” 

“You’re Supergirl, it's a little different.” Lena climbed out of the bed finding her clothing. “I’ll call the police myself if I need to.” 

Kara zipped to the doorway out of the bedroom. “My first kiss I broke his nose.” She held up her hands. “When my heat vision came in I nearly burned the house to the ground. I did burn a hole straight through the roof.” Her lips quirked up. “Alex, Eliza and I are all really good at home improvement because we always were having to fix things I broke. Trust me, I understand your body doing things you didn’t mean to. And we’ll figure it out, together. Please, just trust me.” 

“You…” Lena shook her head, pulling on a shirt she stared at Kara before her shoulders slumped. “Alright.” She let out a huff.

Kara pulled her into a warm hug. “Are you back with me then?” 

“Yes, sorry for panicking.” Lena knew her cheeks would be burning if she was still human. 

Kara pulled her gently out of the bedroom. “We’ll make some coffee and then gather information.” 

“Alright.” Lena wrapped an arm around her stomach. Making her way into the kitchen she opened up Kara’s laptop. “Do you mind if I use this?” 

“Go for it.” Kara turned on the coffee machine. “Password is potstickers<3, don’t close out of the article I’m writing.” 

Lena shook her head ever so slightly as she pulled up the account. How Kara was this trusting she didn’t know. “It’s no wonder I thought you were an act.” 

“What do you mean?” She looked over her shoulder, crinkle between her eyebrows. 

Connecting to her private server, Lena ran her thumb along the soft shirt she’d picked up off the floor. “You’re too good to be true.” 

“No I’m not.” Kara brushed some hair behind one ear. 

She smirked. Before she could reply though there was a knock on the door. Lena’s head snapped to the door. She had to bite back a growl, her fangs growing at the thought of someone else being there. 

Kara was suddenly there grabbing her. “It’s just Alex.” She looked up and down Lena. “Shoot, she can’t see you like this.” Kara looked around the apartment before zipping them to the closet. “Hide here. I’ll get rid of her as soon as I can. Alright? Just hang in there.”

Lena bit down on her tongue to keep any sounds of frustration from coming out at being hidden away while someone else entered her territory! That brought her up short. She blinked in the closet, what on earth was happening to her? This wasn’t hers? Pressing her forehead to the closet door she forced down the foreign sensations. Listening to Kara she grounded herself. 

Kara’s voice came high pitched and alarmed. “Alex! So good to see you, what are you doing here this morning?” 

“Kara.” Alex’s voice was painfully soft, and then the sound of fabric rustling. “Why don’t you come sit down.” 

“Wait, now isn’t a really good time Alex. Maybe tonight?” Kara’s voice pitched further up. “Alex?” 

Footsteps sounded, then the faint creak of springs in the couch. Alex’s voice came up. “It’s about Lena.” 

Kara sounded confused. “What about her?” 

“I checked her out-”

“Alex!”

Alex’s voice cut back in. “Nothing invasive, just some quick checks, had a friend follow her for a day.” 

“You had no right.” Kara’s voice turned hard. “She’s done nothing to justify that!” 

Again Alex’s voice cut in. “Kara she’s not a good person.” 

“I can’t believe this.” The sound of the couch skidding a few inches echoed. “You need to leave before I say something we’ll both regret.” 

“She’s cheating on you!” Alex snapped out. There was a long silence.

Lena felt her fangs aching. How dare that human speak of her like that, to try and separate her from Kara!? Her nails dug into her palms, furry practically radiating from her. No, she could not do anything. This wasn’t her. This wasn’t her! 

Kara sounded mostly amused. “No she’s not. What are you talking about Alex?” 

“Last night, while we were talking. She went to meet with a prostitute. I’m sorry, but you needed to know.” Alex at least sounded sorry, even if she was a cursed medaling human. 

Lena recoiled, what was with these thoughts? Something was wrong. This wasn’t her!! A low growl built up in her throat. 

Kara sounded panicked. “Alex you need to leave now. But we’re talking about this later.” 

“I know this hurts Kara, but she’s not a good person, she doesn’t care about you the way you care about her.” Alex sounded frustrated and upset. But footsteps could be heard.

Lena felt her growl growing, she needed to get this threat out of her territory now! How dare she! 

“You really need to leave.” Kara’s voice pitched up in panic. 

Which, that was it. Lena felt the door splinter around her before she was being grabbed by Kara before she could finish lunging for Alex. She snarled, straining to get at the threat. 

“LENA SNAP OUT OF IT!” Kara yelped, hauling her backwards. 

Alex’s eyes had flown wide, her hand pulling up a gun and leveling it on her. “Holy shit!” 

“Alex don’t shoot!” Kara ordered as her arms were bracketed around her like iron. 

“She’s a vampire?!” Alex’s face settled. “Oh for heaven's sake.” With that she fired. 

Lena choked at the impact. Her mind cleared with the sharp jolt of pain. What had she almost done? 

“Lena?” Kara was suddenly in front of her, one hand pressed to Lena’s stomach, the other curled behind her head. “Are you ok? What do you need?” 

“I almost killed your sister.” Lena swallowed in sheer horror. 

Alex scoffed. “Welcome back Luthor. But a vampire? Really?” 

“You shot her!” Kara snapped her head around towards Alex. “How dare you?” 

“She’s fine.” Alex holstered her gun. “It takes more than a single bullet to actually hurt a vampire.” 

Lena’s eyes narrowed. “It still hurts.” She protested, though it sounded hollow to her. Considering she was freshly fed, the bullet hole had already healed. 

Alex shrugged. “Minor detail.” She placed her hands on her hips. “So, want to tell me why you didn’t mention you were dating a vampire? Also what the hell was that?” 

“Wait, how do you know what vampires are?” Lena straightened herself. She wondered at the warm sensation as Kara’s arms uncurled from around her, trusting her not to lose control again. 

Alex walked over to the coffee pot and poured three mugs. “Of course I know, vampires are irritants that the US government has been dealing with for years. Stake bullets are standard to be trained with in the DEO.” 

“DEO?” Lena raised a brow as she found herself staying between Kara and Alex. 

Kara glanced at her curiously, but stayed just behind her shoulder as she explained. “Department of Extranormal Operations.” 

She nodded as she accepted that, she’d already been aware there was an organization that handled alien threats, even if she hadn’t known the name. “But I’m not an alien.” 

“Yes well, you’re not human either. Vampires are fairly rare, but we do run into them every now and then.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Oh stop posturing Luthor, I’m not a challenger for Kara.” 

Lena felt something untwist. Pressing her hand to her chest she frowned. “What was that?” 

“You know what’s going on with Lena?” Kara’s hand rested on the small of her back as she half hauled both of them to the counter. 

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. “Save me from morons with more power than sense.” 

“You’ve jumped off of a building without knowing I was there.” Kara chided. 

Alex waved her other hand. “Right.” She glared at Lena while pointing at her. “First you, how long have you been a vampire?” 

“Since the day before Lex attacked Superman for the last time.” Lena cautiously accepted the cup of coffee slid towards her. 

Alex huffed. “And your brother turned you.” She outright groaned. “Well that’s helpful we wondered how he survived some of his plots over the years. But vampires mate for life. They do not do well when they are unsure of the bond between them and a possible mate. You’re freaking out over your relationship with my sister for some reason.” 

“Wait, this is normal?” Lena shared a confused look with Kara. 

Alex let out a louder groan. “Right, what do you know about being a vampire?” 

“Lex left me a list of dangers, items he’d invented and methods to avoid those dangers, a list of highly rated escort services for meals and his manifesto. It's not much. Nothing I have any hope of understanding what is going on with me right now.” Lena sat on a stool by the kitchen island. The reassuring warmth of Kara settling into the stool besides her. 

Kara poured an ungodly amount of sugar into her coffee. “You can help her right?” 

“She needs a therapist.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Right first thing about vampires after all the enhanced senses, burn in daylight stuff is that you lot are territorial.” She stared at Lena. “Find a way to reassure your instincts no one is going to steal Kara from you and you’ll be fine. But if you do the creepy stalking routine, I’ll shoot you with something a bit more deadly than lead.” 

“Alex!” Kara chided, her face bright pink. “We’ve only been on a few dates.” 

Lena laid a hand on Kara’s leg. “It's fine, last night was crossing a line. Several of them.” 

“Last night?” Alex’s voice lowered. 

Lena met her glare. “I snuck into the apartment. I’m not sure why, but I couldn’t stop myself. I needed to be here with Kara.” 

“That better be all.” Alex glowered before relaxing. “But just have a disgusting relationship conversation. You’ll be fine.” She ran a hand through her hair. “So I’m assuming the escort was your dinner not a booty call?” 

Lena raised a brow as she relaxed. Having a plan of action was settling, she hated being out of control. “Indeed, not there is anything wrong with the profession but I’m not interested or desperate enough to pay for pleasure.” 

“You better not be lying about that.” Alex took a long drink of her coffee. “So, what’s the story?” 

Kara glanced nervously at Lena. “Well, you see I went to interview Lena--

 

 

 

 

Lena slumped into Kara. “That was exhausting.” 

“It was Alex. And she only shot you once, that’s pretty good for her.” Kara sounded ridiculously perky. “I wasn’t quite expecting it to go that well if she found out you were a vampire in that shocking of a way. She doesn’t do well with surprises.” 

“I picked that up.” Lena chuckled as she nuzzled into Kara’s shoulder. “So…” 

“Yeah…” Kara scratched at the back of her head. “We kinda need to talk about us then?” 

Lena felt her light chuckles turn into a snort, then actual laughter. Her sides hurt as she bent in half laughing hysterically. This was her life wasn’t it and it was kind of wonderful. It was totally ridiculous. Her laughter devolved into a sort of wheezing gasp sort of sound. But still she continued, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. 

Aching from the laughter, she held onto Kara’s arm to keep herself standing. Wiping away tears she smiled wide and truly up at Kara. “You’re radiant.” 

“I’m not entirely sure what’s funny. But I’m glad you’re happy.” Kara helped her straighten up. 

Lena pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek. “I’m a vampire in a relationship with an alien who’s alien catching human sister knows more about vampires than I do. It's just…” She chuckled again, patting Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara’s eyes were soft as she dropped down onto the couch. “It is ridiculous when you put it that way. I can’t believe Alex never told me that vampires were real.” 

“Yes well, I can’t believe Lex didn’t think to mention that I could turn into some sort of cheesy vampire novel cliche at the slightest hint of feelings.” She raised a brow while settling a good foot away from Kara. Best not to be distracted and all that. 

Kara’s cheeks were pink, a certain smugness to her. “If I have this right you’ve been acting weird because you like me.” 

“Yes well, you’re impossible not to like.” Lena floundered, why did people have these conversations? Her fingers tightened, her shoulders curled in slightly. 

Reaching out Kara took her hand. “It’s alright, I really like you too. Even if we are probably moving too fast.” 

“We really are.” Lena pressed the palm of her empty hand to her forehead. She chuckled. “I’ve only been in one relationship and it...ended when Lex started to drag our family name through the mud. I walked away and he didn’t stop me.” 

Kara made a soft sound of understanding. “I always run from relationships as well. Because I can’t tell anyone I’m an alien, my enemies would attack anyone I date, I could hurt a partner if I got...too excited, they see me as Supergirl not Kara. It's hard when your life isn’t normal.” 

“Well, I already know you’re an alien and I don’t care about that.” Lena leaned her head to the side, bracing her elbow on the back of the couch. “I’m surprisingly difficult to be killed by any of your enemies between my security team and vampirism. Which incidentally makes you hurting me while being intimate rather more difficult, as we can both attest from practice.” She smirked at that one, Kara had put her hand through the wall last night afterall. 

Kara plucked her glasses off. “And you asked me out before you knew I was Supergirl.” She grinned. “It's almost like we ought to date.” 

“And if you are still here, against all common sense; I don’t think you’re going to leave because I’m a vampire or a Luthor.” Lena turned her head, entwining their fingers. “Would you be willing to date an evil vampiric Luthor?” She raised her head, unable to hide how terrified this was making her. When she next saw Lex she was going to kill him for putting her through this even if it had helped bring her to Kara. 

Kara brushed a stray lock of hair behind one ear. “If this is you asking me to be your girlfriend the answer is yes.” Her face was still that lovely pink. “You know I haven’t had a conversation like this since I was a senior in highschool.” 

“Yes well, vampirism is bringing the overdramatic teen out in me.” She replied wryly. “Apparently vampires require emotional stability, I really ought to get a therapist.” 

Snickering Kara gave the lightest grin. “Well I think it's refreshing we have to be clear on everything. It's cute.” 

“I’m not cute.” Lena pulled her hand back. 

She leaned forward and kissed her so softly, more a brush of lips than a kiss. “You are. So is your vampire satisfied I’m not going to run off with my sister; which mind you is ridiculous on so many levels.” 

“Yes.” She looked away, if she’d still been human she just knew her face would be flushed. “I’m going to talk to Lex. He owes me, and I don’t want to risk losing control again. She looked back at Kara, her back straightening. “I will not hurt innocent people because I’m out of control.” 

Kara nodded. “I can get you in his cell.” She leaned forward ever so slightly. “Or well Supergirl can.”


	8. Body Spray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter folks! And now I need to go do laundry like an adult.....urgh.

Kara stood firmly behind the one way glass, her arms crossed, posture firmly Supergirl. She eyed the prison visitation room. Lex Luthor was chained to a chair bolted to the concrete floor. Glancing at the guard she listened in on his every sound lest she miss the smallest sign. “Leave, what I need to ask him is classified.” 

“Are you sure she should be there?” He eyed Lena who was standing next to the glass, nearly touching it. Her breath ghosting the window.

She narrowed her eyes. “You think he’d talk to a Super? Leave us.” 

“I’ll be right out in the hall. Just call and we’ll come running.” The guard rested his hand on his baton before turning on his heel and leaving. The sound of the door closing rung out in the room as he left. 

The silence settled in the room before Lena spoke. “You know I wanted to kill him after he turned me.” There were undertones of a rough growl to her throat. “I still want to.” Her eyes seemed to flash. “I’ll take making his life miserable.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Kara watched her girlfriend with careful eyes. “We can leave.” 

Lena looked over her shoulder. “No, I need to do this. I hope you don’t judge me to harshly for the conversation I’m going to have.” 

“I can turn the sound off, put my lead glasses on. It can be as private as I can make it while still able to stop you from losing control.” She offered, this felt like she was intruding. Also like something that was incredibly stupid to be doing now that she was thinking about it. 

Turning away, Lena made her way to the door into the visiting room. “No, I need you to hear. It will keep me from losing myself and killing the bastard for what he did to me.” 

“Then I’ll be here, whatever you need.” Kara’s voice was soft, more Kara than Supergirl. 

Lena smiled tightly, and then rolled her shoulders back, opened the door and walked in. Her voice cold and controlled in a way Kara hadn’t heard it before as she spoke. “Lex, I wish I could say it was a pleasure. But we both know that would be a lie.” 

Lex inside his straightjacket lolled his head over to see his sister. “Sister, I was expecting you sooner.” He chuckled. “I should have known you were too stubborn.” 

“Yes well you left out some important information in those files you left me. Of course that wouldn’t have mattered if you hadn’t turned me into this.” Her face curled in disdain as she sat on the dirty metal chair across from Lex like a queen. “So, want to explain to me exactly how territorial vampires are? I assume you have experience with being a monster.” 

He threw his head back with a laugh. “Oh that, just eat whomever your obsession is. That or turn them.” 

“What?” Lena uttered her question like a curse and a condemnation all at once. 

Lex’s face turned twisted. “Well a human could never be worthy. So whomever this human is who’s making you act out needs to die, or stop being human. I’m sure you remember the process.” There was a certain challenging lilt to him. 

“Clearly.” Her voice was as dry as the sahara. “So we’re territorial. Dating turns us into obsessive creeps fulfilling unfortunate stereotypes. Anything else that’s going to turn me into a mindless frat boy clone?” 

His face turned amused. “You always did have a way with words.” Slouching in a relaxed manner he grinned. “There is so much for you still to learn. But I can explain. You’re young but you remember mother. How she stalked the halls of the manner, how the whole house smelt of her perfume.” 

“What, I’m going to start scent marking my apartment?” Lena’s lip curled up distaste. 

He nodded. “Of course, it's your territory. Same with your lover, might I suggest liberal amounts of hickies. Maybe jewelry. Best to ensure everyone knows they’re yours. Just like my cell is mine, the only people who enter apart from me are food I’ve bribed to come to me.” 

“I was wondering how you were surviving. Or why the office smelled like your favorite scotch and your cologne when I took over. Really, did you bathe in it?” She crossed her legs, clasping her hands on her knees. 

Lex looked positively thrilled. “Well, it takes a while to learn to control your base urges. You’re a Luthor, we have the strongest wills there are. Besides we can own whatever it is we desire.” 

“You’re not about to tell me I’m going to start hoarding things like some fairytale dragon.” Lena rolled her eyes. 

He snickered, his face looking younger than it had any right to be. The madness barely clinging to him. “No, but we were proud before we were turned. Our company is our identity, do take care of it for me while I’m in here.” 

“L-corp is mine.” Lena’s eyes narrowed, a slight hiss entering her voice. 

Lex looked at her pointedly. “I entrusted it to you because you are my sister. I can retake it whenever I wish if you continue this charade of displeasure at the power I have given you. Or your political beliefs. My patience will only last so long.” 

There was a heavy pause before Lena spoke again. “The reflective lenses for close workers, why?” 

“Didn’t you put it together? Our ability to manipulate humans comes from the eyes. Wouldn’t want to accidently compel a secretary.” He straightened up. “They tend to be vindictive after they’ve snapped out of it.”

“I’d assumed that. You had the board under your sway. They’re all entitled, arrogant, idiots you twisted. I had to replace as many of them as possible.” She watched him with a hawk like attentiveness. 

Lex laughed. “Anything to ask that’s interesting. Or am I going to be giving vampire 101? I appreciate you’re new to this, but honestly. I expected better.” 

“How easy is it to manipulate an individual accidentally?” There was a certain...light to Lena’s eyes as she asked that question. 

He snorted. “It requires intent. This is hardly interesting. Unless you wish to discuss why you’re cozying up to the aliens instead of killing them?” 

“You were very public Lex, L-corp survives because of that cozying up. If I turn into a bat or something equally ridiculous I’ll be back.” Lena stood up, she paused before she left the room. “I had a gift left in your room. Consider it a reminder of what I owe you for turning me.” 

His face turned vicious. “I look forward to it.” 

Kara was at Lena’s side the second the door closed behind her. “Are you alright?” 

“I’ll be fine.” She reached up resting her hand on Kara’s arm. Despite the touch her entire body was inhumanly still.

Kara sighed. “Come on, let's leave this place.” The dark enclosed walls of the prison seemed to echo in her bones.

“You don’t want to know what I left Lex?” Lena looked up at her, disbelief painted across her face. The slightest chink to her immovability.

She shuffled slightly. “Well yes, but I didn’t want to push.” 

Lena stepped closer, leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder. “Vampires are sensitive to strong scents, a feeling I believe you understand. I paid off a guard to hose down his cell with axe body spray. He despised the smell as kid. Said it was cheap and smelt like crystalized inferiority.” 

She nearly choked in amusement. “That’s certainly something.” 

“Some small petty revenge. Since I’m not killing him I’m making his life hell. Now get us out of here Supergirl, I want to go home.” She paused, tilting her head. “And apparently toss my perfume before I start hosing down my own spaces like some sort of crazy person.” Lena stepped into her. “Up, up and away.” 

Kara wrapped her arms around her. “Home it is.”

////

Kara glanced down at the kale salad in front of her, she looked back up at Lena. “I still don’t want to eat it.” 

Lena closed her eyes. She looked almost meditative as she gathered herself before opening her eyes and holding Kara’s and speaking in a low pitch. “But you love kale.” 

“Nope.” She sniggered as Lena huffed in frustration. “I think any compulsion you have either hasn’t kicked in yet or doesn’t work on kryptonians.” 

Lena shot her a heatless glare. “Alright one more try.” This time she closed her eyes and didn’t focus on Kara again for a long few minutes. 

Kara’s brow crinkled as she watched Lena doing...whatever it was she was trying to get her compulsion thing to work. She popped another potsticker into her mouth and chewed it happily while she waited. 

And then Lena focused on her completely, her voice was practically a pur. Her eyes were dark and dilated; the weight of her attention almost physical. “Don’t you think the kale looks delicious?” 

Her mouth went completely dry, her hand twitching. “I think that’s it.” 

“But you’re not eating the kale.” Lena shifted, disappointment causing her to sigh. 

Kara shook her head slightly. “I’m pretty sure you could convince me to do pretty much anything except eat kale like that.” 

“Well, at least we know I can’t make you do anything truly terrible.” Lena’s brow furrowed in thought. “That makes sense, all of the old board members Lex had under his influence had agreed with him before he recruited him. Or at least were open to it.” She began to type her conclusions into the computer. 

She ate the last of the potstickers and boxed up the kale salad. “How are you going to test that on humans?” 

“Jess, probably the interns if I tell them it's a scented candle I’m testing. Lots of NDAs.” Lena finished typing her entry. “Do you think Alex would be open to me trying?” 

“No.” Kara laughed. “She would never agree to that.” 

Lena smirked. “I didn’t think so, always worth asking though.” She raised a single brow. “I’m learning life is full of surprises.” 

“Mostly good right?” She hopped up onto her feet.

“Since I met you.” Lena rolled her chair away from her desk. Her softness faded slightly. “I do have to get some work done today.” 

Kara bounced up. “I probably should turn in the article I’ve been working on to Snapper.” She grinned. “Tomorrow, dinner?” 

“Of course.” Lena paused before continuing. “Maybe just desert? I am capable of feeding myself without you and I do find desert far more enjoyable.” 

She felt her cheeks heating up, her voice practically a squeak. “Sure!” 

Lena rose from her seat, her expression sinful. “Well isn’t that wonderful.” 

“Yup, I hear someone. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kara shot out before she could combust. It didn’t matter how quickly she hit the skies, she still heard the throaty chuckle from Lena behind her.

Kara barrel rolled as she tried to fight down her embarrassment. It was true, but gosh it was odd to try and explain the feeling. She huffed, crystals of ice freezing from the force of it. Ever since she’d been on earth sensations had been dulled...but with Lena it was like she was on fire with the feel of it. Shaking her head she focused on the sounds of the city. Snapper could wait, her article wasn’t due for another day. It was slightly sad how happy she was at the sound of a sirens. 

////

A long day of Superheroing, getting groceries for the elderly totally counts, and Kara was humming as she flew into her apartment. With a happy squeak she replied to Lena’s latest text and grabbed the phone. “Alex, do you want your usual order from the thai place?” 

“Can we order from the indian place? I’m craving lamb.” Alex looked up from where she’d been cleaning her gun at the table. 

“Sure, indian is always good.” Kara punched in the number for the place down the road. Unclipping her cape she flopped down on the couch with a sigh. “You would never believe the day I’ve had.” 

Alex’s voice was deceptively nonchalant. “You mean besides going to see Lex? I am the assistant director of a government agency. You do know that right?” 

“I just thought you’d worry too much.” Kara watched Alex for any signs she was actually upset and not just mildly irritated. “He didn’t even know I was there, sure someone will have told him by tonight. But you know...it wasn’t risky?” 

Alex began to resemble her gun with quick, sure movements. “J’onn wants to talk to you about it tomorrow. Actually both of us do. That was incredibly stupid Kara. You don’t want to be on his radar any more than you already are.” 

“But you’re my sister and want to have an impromptu sister night without yelling?” Kara asked hopefully. 

Alex pointed at her. “Exactly, also I could use help coming up with a story to distract Maggie from following up on the information she has on Lena.” 

“What?! Why is Maggie looking into Lena?” Kara sat straight up. 

Alex set her reassembled gun down and got up, making her way to the couch. She picked up Kara’s legs and dropped down on her end. “Well I needed someone I trusted to follow Lena without leaving a DEO papertrail for J’onn to find. Maggie now knows Lena has regular appointments with prostitutes and is dating you. She’s going to know something is up as soon as I don’t shoot Lena in the face.” 

“Alex!” Kara slapped her lightly. 

“Don’t Alex me, if anyone hurt you like that I’d take care of it.” Alex’s gaze was fierce and unwavering. “Any ideas for convincing her to drop it without making it seem super suspicious?” 

Kara settled slightly with a frown. “I’m not the secret agent. Why can’t you just come up with something?” 

“Because I’m terrible at anything that isn’t the usual for crime scenes.” Alex tossed a couch cushion at her. 

Her crinkle became more crinkly as her frown deepened. “But you lived an entire double life after college and Eliza and I never knew.” 

“Kara…” Alex looked pained. “I just replaced ‘DEO’ with ‘lab’ whenever I talked about work. You didn’t question anything a normal person would and Eliza lives a very long drive away.” 

She curled her arms around the pillow. “You were very convincing.” 

“I told you I had to be at the lab at two am while smelling of gunpowder.” Alex said dryly. 

Kara’s fingers played with the soft fabric of the pillow. “You got that gun for home protection after you had all those self defence classes. Of course you smelled of gunpowder, you were just at the range making sure you could use it.” She paused. “Oh….” 

“Yeah oh.” Alex shifted uncomfortably. “J’onn apparently was nearly having aneurysms from what he saw in my head before you started working from us.” She winced slightly. “He made me spend a week with our undercover department and they kicked me out.” 

Kara held in a laugh, only to pause. Looking down at the pillow she realized it wasn’t one of her usual throw pillows she kept around. In fact it was a pillow in the shape of a bat. She stared at it for a long second. “Did you buy me a bat pillow?” 

“Well, you apparently are partial to them.” Alex poked her.

She ran her finger along the embroidered face. “It has fangs.” 

“You can stop staring at it like it's alive.” Alex shoved her shoulder. “Come on, I need help with this or else Maggie is going to follow the whole thing like a bloodhound. Do you want anyone finding out your girlfriend is a vampire?” 

Kara’s eyes widened in alarm. “No! If people found out they’d judge her! That would be awful, and vampires get such a terrible rap in stories.” She paused. “Why are you not being all judgemental?” 

“Because she’s not a threat to you.” Alex smirked. “I have ammo designed for vampires, they can’t be out in sunlight and while enhanced I’m trained to take down enhanced beings. That and you’re more than capable of taking her in a fight and her weird vampire compulsion thing won’t work on you.” 

She blinked. “Oh...so testing to see if it worked on me would have been a waste of time?” 

“You know what, no. We’ll handle that tomorrow when apparently we’re adding vampire sex ed to the lecture. But you let her test compulsion on you?” Alex groaned. “Why couldn’t you date someone who’s not...well.” She waved her hand as if encompassing all of Lena’s absent being. 

Kara hugged the bat pillow to herself. “I’m sorry who’s girlfriend are we trying to prevent from finding out things she shouldn’t know about?”

“That’s low. Also Maggie isn’t my girlfriend.” Alex ducked her head ever so slightly. 

“Yet.” Kara nudged her sister with her foot. 

“Not that you’d notice with how wrapped up in Lena ‘I’m a sexy evil vampire’ you are.” Alex grumbled. “How is it that you, the relationship hesitator ended up going from 0-90?” 

Kara paused in running her thumb along the embroidered face of the bat pillow. “Oh that’s it!”

“What?” 

Kara beamed, she knew she wasn’t that bad at lying. “You go get the girl. I mean you’re awesome. You both will be so caught up in each other she’ll completely forget to investigate Lena! See, it's perfect.” 

Alex stared at her. “How do you even have a secret identity?” 

“Do you have a better idea?” She challenged smugly. It would work, after all, how could it go wrong? The fact Alex’s shoulders just slumped in defeat just proved her point.


	9. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Still churning these out.

Lena wiped her mouth. “A pleasure as always Ruby.” 

“Believe me, the pleasure is all mine.” Ruby picked up a washcloth and began to clean her neck. “Not going to enjoy the pleasure I can return?” 

She raised a brow. “I’m sure you’re very proficient at giving pleasure. But I’m afraid as a human you wouldn’t survive the experience.” 

“Kinky.” Ruby dropped the washcloth down and picked up her coat pulling it on. “Thank you for taking into account my and my coworkers safety.” 

Lena softened slightly. “I’m may be a monster; but you have my word, I will never harm you.” 

“This is why female clients are my favorites.” Ruby winked, slinging her purse over her shoulder. “I’ll see you next week.” 

She pulled on her own coat. “And here I thought once every two weeks was the arrangement?” 

“Better cautious at first.” The woman flicked her hair over her shoulder. “You’ve been taking less blood. We wouldn’t happen to have competition would we?” 

Lena slipped the room key into her pocket. “Nothing to concern yourself with. Feel free to stay for the rest of the hour.” 

“There’s a yoga class I can make if you’re uninterested in using the remaining time you’ve purchased.” Ruby gave a slight shrug. 

She opened the door waving the other woman forward. “Well, in that case I wouldn’t want to keep you.” 

“Till next time then.” Ruby brushed past, her scent of roses wafting off of her. She glanced over her shoulder. “You do know there are other veins you could feed from other than the neck?” 

Lena raised a brow as she considered that. Pushing those thoughts aside, she followed Ruby towards the elevator. Pulling up her cellphone she called in. “Jess, did you acquire those files on Mr. Birch?” 

-”Most of them Ms Luthor.”- Jess replied. -”I was unable to acquire his records for the financial hand over in 2012. Of course there was the Superman explosion of that year, so it's absence isn’t necessarily a lie. I have people on trying to track down related documentation that would corroborate his oral reports.”-

She hit the lobby floor button in the elevator. “Continue with that, get George from records to pull up the online log to see if the paperwork was ever filed in the first place.” 

-”I’ll make a note of it.”- There was the faint sound of keys clicking. -”Your six o’clock appointment with Mr Hiro from Nexus might start late. His plane is behind schedule.”-

Lena strode out through the lobby. “I’m just getting to my car. Have an intern order something for the meeting with Mr Hiro, he’ll likely be hungry after his flight and making it a working dinner will save time. Send the numbers from today’s stock market to my phone and I’ll go over them on my way to the office.”

-”Of course Ms Luthor.”-

She paused as she caught the scent of gunpowder. “Actually I’m going to get some coffee before I head back. Have the numbers on my computer when I get there.” Lena hung up and let her mouth open ever so slightly. 

Tasting the air on her tongue she examined the hotel lobby out of the corner of her eyes. Someone was here, someone with a gun. It was mixed with the scent of leather, bad coffee, beer, and metal. Lena tilted her head slightly. There, the latina doing something on her phone in the hotel bar. 

Lena changed her destination. She took in what she could, she’d seen this woman before. That morning at L-corp she’d been at the sandwich cart in the lobby. Her heels clicked as she made her way towards the bar. Once at the bar she held up two fingers. “Whisky, top shelf.” 

“Right away.” The bartender had her whiskey in front of her in under a minute. 

Her lips curled up. “Thank you.” Sipping at her drink she shifted her position so that she was looking at the woman who’d been following her. Her eyes flicked to the woman’s waist. “Interesting place for an on duty police officer.” 

“Detective actually.” The woman’s nonchalance felt ever so forced. “What gave it away?” 

Lena raised a brow. “That’s for me to know. Does your captain know I’m under surveillance.” She didn’t point out the obvious that she paid people to not be taken by surprise by investigations from the police. 

“No, but then I’m sure he’d be interested to know that I have proof you’re procuring the services of prostitutes. Last I checked that was illegal.” The detective cocked her hip to the side. 

She eyed the other woman. “Detective?”

“Sawyer.” She replied.

Lena took a sip of her drink, the burn a pleasant one instead of the urgant agony of hunger. “Sawyer then, do you know why people in my position don’t get arrested for prostitution?” 

“Corruption, but you can’t buy me off Luthor.” Detective Sawyer pushed off from the bar, leaving a twenty on the counter. 

“You’re not going to make your career bringing me down.” Lena pulled out a couple hundreds and put them in the tip jar. “Be careful.” 

The detective dropped her hands on her hips. “Is that a threat?” 

“No, but if you are trying to bring down the 1% for use of illegal purchases it won’t go well for you. I may not be threatening you but it will be the exception if you pursue this.” Lena downed her drink. She moved abreast of the detective. 

Sawyer cocked her head. “You wouldn’t want to just tell me what the reflective glass, new research into bloodborne pathogens is all about? L-corp doesn’t have a long history with medical research.” 

“We’re expanding, it's how business works.” Lena took in a last breath, taking in the woman’s scent and imprinting it on her mind. She left back towards the car. 

////

Lena looked up from her spreadsheets as her office door opened. “Kara, this is a pleasant surprise.” 

“Thought I should warn you Alex has rented every vampire movie she could find and invited the boys.” Kara bounced slightly, jittering where she stood. “You’d get to meet everyone.” 

She slipped around the desk, her fingers itching to pull Kara to her. Something warm in her heart beat nearly as fast as a live humans would. “You want me to meet your friends?” 

“Yes.” Kara stepped into her space, her warmth radiating from her. She bumped her nose against her cheek. “Are you alright with that?” 

Lena’s hands slipped to the small of Kara’s back. “I want that.” She tilted her head brushing her lips along Kara’s neck. “And I have a surprise for you after everyone has gone home.” 

“You do?” Kara shivered, shifting so she that was looking at her she grinned. “I like good surprises? Can I get a clue?” 

Lena slid a hand down to Kara’s thigh, and then to the inside of the thigh. Curling her fingers she gripped at the inner thigh. Her lips curled at the sharp intake of breath Kara took. “Did you know there’s a vein right here in humans? Because I can smell it's there for you as well.” 

“Oh.” Kara squeaked, her eyes turning black, her pulse jumping in her veins. 

She hummed happily as she released Kara and stepped back. “So, what’s your new assignment Snapper has given you? You sounded interested in your texts today.” 

Kara cleared her throat, face a lovely pink. “Yes, um… well I’m looking into insurance companies scamming customers with alien related claims.” 

“If you wish to speak to my lawyers who handle our insurance claims just talk to Jess and she’ll set it up for you.” Lena glanced at the clock. “So, what are we doing before heading to yours for movies?” 

Kara perked up, her embarrassment seeming to wash away. “There’s a board game store, and you were complaining I don’t have chess.” 

“You want to go board game shopping to get a chess set?” Lena’s heart felt too full. No one ever went out of their way to do something to make her happy. 

“Of course.” Her eyes crinkled around the sides. “Are you ready to leave the office?” 

Lena reached out catching Kara’s hand. “Yes, shall we?” 

 

 

 

Lena had never been to a shop like this before. It was bright, full of colors and interesting toys and contraptions. She reached out picking up a hand puppet frog. “I thought you said it was a board game store?” 

“It is silly.” Kara’s cheeks puffed. Her eyes lit up as she spotted the frog puppet. “Oh that’s so cute!” 

Lena set the frog down. “This seems like a toy store?” 

“Well yes, board games are games too.” Kara pulled her towards a tight corner filled with board games. “Now, which chess set should I get? That one with the little knights is cute.” 

Lena shook her head fondly. “It's a bit cheesy darling.” She stepped forward, molding herself to Kara’s back. “That set with the bronze and iron pieces is lovely however.” 

“So that one?” Kara’s voice lowered as she leaned back into her. 

Lena ran her thumb under Kara’s shirt, touching warm skin that shifted at the touch. “Are we just getting chess?” 

“Is there something else you want?” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. 

Lena smirked, running her tongue along her teeth. “I’m sure I could think of a few things.” Pulling back she laughed lightly. “For now let’s go face the vampire movies and meeting the friends.” 

“Not fair.” Kara pouted as she grabbed the game.

Lena pulled out her credit card. “Sure you don’t want any other games?” 

“I’ll have to show you some of my games.” Kara’s nose scrunched as she spotted the card. “Lena you don’t need to pay.” 

She leaned in and kissed Kara lightly before pulling back. “I’m a billionaire. Let me, please?” 

Kara’s eyes twinkled. “Nope, my game and I’ll buy it.” She practically bounced to the cash register. 

Lena smiled fondly as she watched Kara purchase the game. She’d have to come up with something spectacular for the next date they managed to find time for. When dinner wasn’t a great idea and sunlight was out it limited the options. But then, she’d always thrived under pressure. Sighing she paused as she caught a familiar scent. 

Stepping to Kara’s side she whispered. “There’s something I have to take care of. I’ll be right back.” 

Lena’s eyes narrowed as she walked away from Kara. The soft sound of acknowledgement from Kara enough for her to know she had a few minutes. She stepped out of the store, there across the street she spotted Detective Sawyer. Narrowing her eyes she focused on that sensation from when she’d touched against her ability to compel a human. 

There, she caught the detective’s eye and she willed her frustration at her. Her instincts were screaming at her that she needed to get rid of the threat. That this person was a threat to Kara, how dare she follow her while she was with Kara. Forcing the fury into her glare she focused on the detective. 

Sawyer seemed to stiffen, her eyes widened. She turned on her heel and headed towards a car. 

Lena relaxed as she realized it had worked. Turning sharply she made her way back into the store. She softened as she saw Kara walking towards her, face bright and warm. “So, how many vampire quips should I be expecting?” 

 

 

 

Lena’s face twitched as she followed Kara into the apartment. It smelled different with the three other people in it. The familiar scent of Alex was there, as well as one that practically screamed ‘computer nerd’, as well as the smell of upscale cologne and dark room chemicals. She kept her face carefully blank. 

“Kara!” An excited male voice cried out. The man who smelled of cheetos, stale office air and coffee came scrambling towards them only to skid to a stop as he spotted her. His eyes widening he looked to the side hissing. “What is Lena Luthor doing here?!” 

Kara used their joined hands to pull Lena forward. “Hey guys, this is Lena.” Her cheeks went a bright pink. “And we’re dating. As in romantically together, together. Cause I really like her. So be nice.” 

“Oh wow.” The computer worker blinked before his face turned bright and happy. “That’s great!” He stepped forward, arms held out and glomped both of them. 

Lena was too shocked by the sudden contact to do more than go completely stiff. She didn’t make a single sound, she didn’t breathe. Was this normal? 

Kara just laughed and hugged the man back. “Thank you Winn.” 

“Nothing to thank me for.” He bounced back a step and held out his hand. “It's nice to meet you, I’m Winn Schott.” 

Lena managed to move and took the proffered hand. “It would seem there’s no need to introduce myself. A pleasure to meet you Winn.” 

There was the sharp scrape of a chair sliding across the floor. The one who she easily recognized as James Olsen now that she was looking at him properly, stood up. His face was dark and marred by a frown. “I’ll see you all later.” He gave a sharp look at Alex. 

“James, you don’t have to go.” Kara sounded hurt as she stepped closer to the man, her grip on Lena’s hand slipping. 

The look he gave to Kara was packed with implied meaning. “Yes I do. I’ll see you in the office tomorrow, we’ll talk then.” He brushed past Kara. He gave a truly venomous look at Lena. “Luthor.” 

“Olsen.” Lena tipped her head up slightly. She felt the desire to snarl at the man. But she held it in, she was better than her instincts that wanted to turn her into walking cliche. At the same time she refused to give ground to the man. 

His nose flared slightly before he strode past her, the door slamming shut behind him. 

There was a long silence. Alex grabbed two bottles of beer, clinking them against each other. “So what vampire movies did you bring Winn?” 

“Not sure what brought this on, but I’ve got some great options.” Winn perked up, clearly happy to move around the awkwardness. “Since I know you like actions movies I brought Underworld and then for a classic I brought Nosferatu.” 

Lena ignored the conversation and caught Kara’s hand again. She reached up pulling Kara’s chin towards her. “What’s going on?” Her voice was soft as she took in Kara’s expression. 

“I hurt him.” Kara’s voice was quiet. She looked down at her feet, shifting anxiously. 

She brushed some stray blonde hairs behind Kara’s ear. “You two used to date?” 

“It didn’t work. I thought I wanted him. But then when we were together it was nice…” Kara bit at her lower lip. 

Lena understood what she was trying to say. “But you weren’t happy?” 

“No.” Kara shook her head. 

She pulled Kara into a hug. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I didn’t want to hurt him.” Kara buried her nose into Lena’s shoulder. 

Lena’s chest ached for her girlfriend. “You would have hurt him more if you’d stayed and been unhappy.” Her lips twitched up. “Let’s go watch some awful movies, and you can eat lots of unhealthy food. You’ll feel better.” 

Kara nodded sheepishly before reluctantly moving out of her arms. She plastered on a smile while turning on her heel. “Did you get the candy?” 

“Sour gummy bats, they’re by the popcorn and there is lasagna for you in the oven.” Alex called over her shoulder from where she and Winn had been arguing over which movie to watch. 

Kara zipped into the kitchen. “I love you Alex!” 

“Love you too.” Alex softened. Her eyes turned sly. “How about you vote Lena, Nosferatu or Underworld?” 

She raised a brow while pulling her coat off. “I’ve always been a fan of the classics.” 

“Nosferatu!” Winn cheered raising a hand in victory. 

Lena hung up her coat and made her way to the couch. She sat down besides the arm. Pausing she looked at Alex as she spotted the bat shaped pillow. “Really?” 

“Get used to it Luthor.” Alex grinned at her. 

Winn glanced between the two of them. “What am I missing?” 

“Nothing!” Kara practically materialized besides Lena on the couch. She had an entire lasagna in it's pan in one hand, and bags of candy under her arm. “So, we ready to start the movie?” 

Lena felt herself relaxing, a genuine smile on her face. This felt right. She enjoyed how Kara practically moulded into her. As the movie started, Lena took advantage of Alex turning off the lights, not that it affected her vision. She laid her hand on Kara’s leg, while Kara inhaled her dinner. Lena’s lips quirked up as she trailed her fingers along the inside of Kara’s thigh, right along the vein.

Kara practically jackknifed off the couch, lasagna pan falling onto Lena’s lap. Her voice came out choked and a bit too high. “Who want’s hot coco!?”


	10. The Expo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy voting day!

Kara was humming as she trasped into Catco. It was a good morning, she’d had pancakes while Lena sipped at her morning coffee. Waking up entwined with Lena was intoxicating and she wasn’t sure anything could be better. Not even potstickers! 

“Danvers!” George from security waved her over. 

She hopped over, sipping at her pumpkin spice latte. “Hi George! Did you need something?” 

“Mr Olsen called down, he wanted you to come straight up to his office.” He chuckled shaking his head. “You have a good day Ms Danvers, you hear?” 

“I will, thank you George.” She bit her lip as she walked past him and to the elevator. It would seem her perfect morning was coming to an end. As the elevator made it's way up she felt dread building up. Drinking her latte she closed her eyes and focused on her hearing. There, just at the edge of her ability to focus on a single sound she found that distinctively slow beat of Lena’s heart. 

Kara was smiling happily again by the time she was trotting towards James’s new office. She felt familiar and comfortable here, her years as Cat’s secretary and made this a comfort zone for her. Opening the glass door she slipped in. “Hi James.” 

“Kara.” He stood up from his desk, waving her over to the couches. “Thank you for coming so quickly.” 

She looked at him in disbelief. “You had George send me straight up.” 

He sat down, clasping his hands between his legs. “A Luthor Kara, really?” 

“She’s a good person.” Her shoulders tightened. “You don’t know her and you should know better than to judge a person just by their name.” 

James’s sighed. “Clark thought Lex was a good person at first too. A month ago you wanted to concentrate on your career and now you’re dating someone you just met? You have to understand why I’m concerned for you.” 

“You’re my friend, but who I date isn’t your business.” Kara pushed her glasses up. “I know it's hard, but things are different now. Snapper acknowledges I exist even if he is just...awful and grumpy. I’m starting to get how my job works.”

His voice was all understanding and firm, it wasn’t as comforting as she remembered. “I’m happy for you, that your job is going well. I know Catco is your home. But I know Luthors better than you do. You can’t trust her. She wants something from you and when you realize that it's going to be late.” 

“No.” Kara’s back was fully straight, her shoulders squared in a way she rarely did as Kara and not Supergirl. “You don’t have a say in who I date. As my friend I want you to approve, but I don’t need it.” She crossed her arms. “You knew Lex, you don’t know Lena. She’s her own person.” 

James stood up from the couch. “I’m trying to help protect you Kara.” 

“I can take care of myself.” She took a step back. “I have to get to work or else Snapper will be on my case.” 

////

“Ponytail!” Snapper yelled from the other side of the bullpen. 

Kara’s head snapped up from where she’d been working on her article. She quickly slipped out from behind her desk and jogged at human speed towards him. “Sir?” 

“There’s an exotic animal convention and Lewis just called out sick. Go get some interviews, take a photographer with you.” He tossed file folder at her. 

She caught it. “You’re giving me the exotic animal expo?” 

“Well get out of here Danvers, you’re burning sunlight.” He grumped while turning away from her.

Kara blinked before she beamed. It took a lot of self control not to cheer. She grabbed her purse and headed for the photography offices. This was going to be amazing! 

 

 

Kara was practically vibrating as she dragged Tommy from photography into the expo. She could see so many fabulous animals that she rarely got to see. Earth was amazing! “Come on, there’s a pet bear we have to meet!” 

“Wait, a bear?!” Tommy’s eyes widened. “I’m not good with animals Kara.” His voice pitched up in panic. 

“They’re all pets.” Her head swung from side to side trying to take in all of the adorable animals. It was amazing! “Don’t forget to take some video. We need twenty video segments for the website to link up to the article and the rest of the photos.” 

Tommy’s voice was hoarse. “I’m going to die.” 

 

 

 

Kara giggled as a fox licked at her face. She ran her fingers through it's beautiful coat. She grinned looking up at the fox breeder. “How does a person know if a fox is the right type of pet for them?” 

The breeder, Carol smiled fondly at her. “Well, it's not a good animal for your first pet. They’re wonderful animals, but a prospective owner needs to do their research.-” 

 

 

 

Kara laughed as a camel licked up the side of her face, it seemed lots of animals licked to show affection. “He’s not grumpy at all.” 

“I think you just have the magic touch.” The camel's owner snorted as he watched clearly amused.

 

 

She couldn’t stop the giggles as the rough tongue of a fruit bat licked across her fingers. “How long have you had Sparkles here?” 

“Four months, her wing is damaged so she can’t be released into the wild.” Martha from the wildlife preservation office replied. “Now that her wing has healed as best it can we use her for letting kids learn that bat’s aren’t scary. They’re sweet, mostly harmless animals. The only time you need to fear a bat is when the bat is sick. Educating people is one of the most important jobs we have as animal lovers.” 

 

 

Kara hummed around her spoon of ice-cream. “Wasn’t this wonderful?”

“You picked the bear up.” Tommy said hoarsely. “You picked it up.” 

She scrunched up her nose. “It was just so snuggly.” Lowering her spoon she eyed his camera. “Did you get enough shots do you think?” 

“I’m sure.” Tommy seemed to shake himself out of his funk. “Will you be able to write the article in time for tomorrow? I have more than enough photos to go through and Julie will help me get the videos edited in time for release.” 

“I can get it written.” Kara didn’t mention that superspeed allowed her to type fast enough she’d still be able to get home in time for meeting Alex for a drink at the alien bar.

Tommy shook his head. “How can you be so fearless? Some of those animals could have killed you if they attacked.” 

“I’m not fearless, I get scared all the time.” She smiled wryly at him. “But we can never let our fears cause us to freeze.” 

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Guess I’ll just have to volunteer to take photos for your articles more often. I might just get over my fears.” 

“I look forward to working with you.” She beamed and took another bite of their celebratory, post work ice cream sundays. 

////

Kara frowned as she didn’t find Alex at the bar. She walked over to the counter. “Hey M’gann, have you seen Alex?” 

“You might want to go check her apartment.” M’gann winced. “She and Detective Sawyer were in earlier and it went poorly. I’m sure she could use a sister tonight.” 

She stilled as the implications of that came through. Her eyes narrowed. “I see the detective is still here.” 

“No fighting in the bar.” M’gann warned before moving onto a customer. 

Kara stalked towards the corner booth where Maggie was nursing what looked like her fourth beer. She slid into the empty bench across from her and plastered on her fakest smile. “Maggie, hey!” 

“Little Danvers.” Maggie looked up from her beer. Her shoulders slumped. “Alex told you?” 

“I can guess.” Her lips were thin. She reached out and picked up one of the empty beers. “If I find out you were cruel, or you hurt her again I will throw you to the moon.” She clenched her fist, the glass shattering into dust under hand. “Clear?” 

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Crystle.” 

“Good.” She stood up. “Good talk.” 

////

Kara landed lightly on Lena’s balcony. She zipped into the office. “Hey.” 

“What’s wrong?” Lena was up and out of her seat in seconds. 

She softened, it warmed her to know that Lena noticed something was upsetting her that quickly. “Alex needs me tonight. I’ll text you but our plans for tonight and tomorrow are going to need to be moved.” 

“That’s fine, take care of your sister. She’s grumpy, but I’m starting to like her. If either of you need anything just tell me.” Lena laced their fingers together. 

Kara hugged Lena tightly. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

“I’m sure I’m the lucky one.” Lena kissed her softly. “Go, I know you need to.” 

She flitted back. “I love you.” 

It didn’t dawn on Kara what she’d said till she was flying into Alex’s apartment. But then, Alex needed her. She could worry about saying ‘I love you’ for the first time later. Kara landed next to the couch Alex was curled on, holding a bottle of scotch. “Alex.” 

“She doesn’t want me.” Alex croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my fellow Americans, if you haven't voted yet today go out and vote!!! Do it!


	11. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who voted! You did amazing!

Lena eyed the therapist sitting in a comfy chair across from the ridiculously plush couch she’d sunk into. Keeping proper posture while sitting on this thing was nearly impossible, the couch was attempting to swallow her whole. “So, how does this work?” 

“Well, why don’t we start with you telling me what you wish to accomplish with your time here? I can’t help if I don’t know what you want help with.” Ms Roberts smiled, in what she likely thought was a reassuring manner. 

Lena closed her eyes, well if she wanted to stop the impulse to snarl and hiss at things, or stalk people she was going to need to talk about it. Opening her eyes she decided to get straight to the root of it. No sense dragging this out. “I’m a vampire and my instincts are problematic. I’d like to control those instincts, especially my territorial instincts around my girlfriend.” 

“A vampire?” Ms Roberts eyes widened. 

She sighed. Nicking her tongue she let the taste of her blood to cause her fangs to grow. Curling up her lips she showed the fangs. “I’m unfortunately serious.” 

“Are those…” The woman’s heartbeat accelerated. 

Lena sunk further into the couch. “Yes, I’m not going to attack you. I keep myself well fed these days.” 

“These days?” There was the slightest waver to her voice.

She held back her own frustration at herself. “I was trying to feed as little as possible. It had… detrimental effects on my control.” 

“Do you...uh kill the people you feed from?” There was a definite waver in Ms Roberts voice. 

Lena groaned. “No I don’t kill them.”

 

 

 

“Yes I was raised by a heartless vampire that didn’t like me and a ruthless businessman who thought feelings were weakness.” Lena wanted to sink through the floor as the therapist wrote at a truly horrifying speed.

 

It was starting to be exhausting having to stop and explain her background on everything. “Yes Lillian burned my comfort teddy bear when I was four.” She shook her head. “But as I was saying I get this itch whenever people are in my territory...office and apartment.” 

“You think in terms of territory or property?” Ms Roberts asked.

 

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Being left in the wilderness for a month to test your resilience is just common sense. Honestly the business world is more difficult to survive.” 

“Did you know your father would come back for you?” Ms Roberts asked quietly, her face painfully pale. 

She frowned at the woman. “Of course he wouldn’t come back for me till the end of the time limit. It would be coddling otherwise.” 

“If you had children someday is that something you’d be comfortable forcing them to experience?” Ms Roberts’s pencil paused above her notebook. 

Lena considered that, having children was never really something she’d thought of. Of course she’d need to someday to continue the Luthor business empire. “I doubt I’m capable of carrying a child, I’m unsure if my girlfriend is capable of such a thing either. I suppose adoption is possible.” 

“But would you allow a child of yours to be left in the wilderness for a month?” The woman pressed.

She tilted her head slightly. “Well I’d leave them with flint, a gun, a tarp, a knife, and a days rations and water. I don’t see why I wouldn’t.” 

“I see…” Ms Roberts swallowed. “Let’s talk about this a bit deeper.” 

“I don’t see what this has to do with my vampiric instincts.” Lena grumbled softly. 

Ms Roberts looked at her with a mile long stare. “Your mental wellbeing is going to affect any heightened impulses. We can stay here as long as we need to for me to have a framework. Once I have that we can work on a plan of action for controlling your vampiric instincts.” 

“Wait...this isn’t over in one session?” Lena froze, this was awful. Why would she want to ever talk about her childhood? 

The therapist looked positively sad. “Oh honey, we’re going to stay here as long as possible. I recommend daily visits for the first week. We can look into spacing them out after I have a good baseline on you dear.” 

“My childhood wasn’t that traumatic. It wasn’t all rainbows, but it wasn’t that bad..was it?” Lena trailed off. 

Ms Roberts nudged the kleenex box closer to her. “Let’s talk about how you handle stress.” 

////

Lena stared vacantly as she sat in her office. The entire day felt surreal, who spent six hours in therapy? Huh...it was...odd. She ought to be doing work, there were hundreds of emails to go through. 

“Ms Luthor?” Jess’s voice interrupted her absent thoughts. 

She focused on her secretary. “Yes?” 

“Would you like a glass of O-? You seem to be having some trouble concentrating.” Jess spoke as evenly as if she was asking if she wanted coffee. 

Lena blinked. “Yes, heated as well please.” 

“Of course Ms Luthor.” Jess moved to the small mini fridge and began to prepare the drink. 

She focused on her computer pulling up another email. Her brow pinched as she realized it was yet another complaint from a subsidiary that didn’t want to update their equipment. Why was it so hard for her subsidiaries to understand that they needed to stay at the top of advancements in their field? 

Lena barely glanced at Jess as she accepted the mug of warm blood. Taking a sip she began to plan what she was going to say. Oh, these idiots were going to modernize or she was going to sell them off and find someone who was capable of forward thoughts.

Her evening of emails was far more therapeutic than her therapy appointment. Eviscerating stupid people who insisted on wasting her time was positively lovely. It was as if every blistering email took a stone off her back. She was positively loose as she finished her last email. One hundred and fifty emails written, and only four them had not required some words of warning. Honestly, since was it her job as CEO to do anything about desk chairs? Ask your superior not your CEO. 

Stretching she cracked her knuckles; an awful habit that Lillian had tried to stamp out years ago. Smirking she rose, closing her computer. Well she wasn’t sure what she should be doing without any plans for Kara. Still, she could always work on some schematics in her home lab. Maybe have some scotch. 

////

Lena looked up from her design table at the sound of her balcony door opening. Setting down her pencil she walked out of her home office. Breathing in she relaxed, she could taste Kara’s presence. “I thought you were with Alex again tonight?” 

“She’s at the shooting range.” Kara’s face was pained. “Winn got her some new prototypes to try out. We’re hoping it...helps.” She winced. 

She frowned as she pulled Kara to her, just hugging her. It was surreal when Kara just buried her nose in her neck. Kara didn’t hug her back, just leaning into her. Lena pulled her closer. “You don’t have to tell me. But what happened to her? I could help?” 

“Maggie.” Kara’s voice rough. 

Lena’s arms tightened, that extra bit beyond what a human could give. “Maggie who?” 

“She’s a detective that Alex works with and she turned down Alex.” Kara seemed to shake. “Which is nutts, Alex is amazing and anyone would be lucky to have her. And this is the first time Alex has really wanted to be with someone. She’s just so devastated Lena. I don’t know what to do! Is there anything that I can do? She’s hurting so much and I can’t do anything and Alex doesn’t want to talk.” 

Her jaw tightened. “Oh Kara. Your sister knows you love her. That’s all you can do.” She didn’t mention she had a fairly good idea of exactly which detective this Maggie was. 

Kara’s whole body seemed to shake for a second. “I want to make it better.” 

“It will take time.” Lena rubbed at Kara’s back. “When she’s ready to talk Alex will come to you. Till then, how do you feel about disney and ice-cream?” 

Kara choked slightly pulling back. She rubbed at her wet eyes. “I’m such a mess.” 

“You’re beautiful. Come on, I had Jess order some ice cream.” Lena wrapped her arm around Kara and pulled her to the freezer. “And I happen to have LIlo & Stitch.” 

Kara looked at her, mouth slightly open. “You got it for me?” 

“Well you did say it was your favorite.” Lena cleared her throat. “Come on, which one of these ridiculous flavors do you want?” 

She looked at her curiously. “Aren’t you going to eat some? I mean I know you don’t need it, but it's delicious.” 

“Well there is coconut ice cream. It may be worth trying.” Lena allowed as she reached out. It would be worth it even if it was disgusting just to make Kara smile for the first time since she’d arrived. 

 

 

 

Lena smiled softly as she sipped at a hot mug of blood. The ice cream hadn’t been terrible, but it wasn’t her favorite. She enjoyed the closeness of being curled into Kara’s side as they watched the movie. It was warm, Kara was giggling and humming as she got caught up in her favorite film, her fifth gallon in her lap. 

Kara shifted slightly. “You know you can just feed from me? Especially when I’m here like this.” 

“We’re going to talk about this then?” Lena raised a brow looking up at Kara. 

Kara nodded, spoon in her mouth. “Yeah.” 

She picked up the remote hitting pause, it was Kara’s favorite movie. “What’s bothering you about my eating habits? I thought you were happy I was eating more.” 

“Of course I am.” Kara sat up, twisting so she was facing her. “You’re a person, you should be having several small meals a day.” Her brow crinkled in outrage at her former eating habits. 

Lena shifted, setting her mug of blood on the coffee table. “Do you not want me using escorts for weekly live meals?” 

“No...it's just. You don’t have to go to all of this trouble for food.” Kara seemed to curl in on herself. “I know you spend a lot on bagged blood, and the amount you pay for a single meal with the escorts is what I spend on rent in a year!” 

Lena’s lips quirked as she took in what the problem was. “You’re not my juice box Kara. I’m not going to depend on you for food. It wouldn’t seem right. I’m a capable person darling, as are you. You never should be obligated to me in that way. Even if you’re the most delicious thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.” She smirked as Kara blushed lightly. 

“I just don’t want you to eat something you don’t like when I’m right here.” Kara’s nose scrunched up, her glasses slipping down slightly at the motion. 

She smirked as she raised a single brow, letting her voice come out a pur. “Oh darling, I have every intention of snacking on you in more ways than one tonight. This is just an appetizer.” She ran her tongue along her lower lip. “Is that something you want?” 

Kara’s entire face turned bright red. “Yes?” Her voice was a squeak. 

“Well then, want to continue the movie? Or move on to desert?” Lena felt giddy with the clear effect she was having on Kara. She could smell it, taste it, see it. 

Still blushing Kara ducked her head, her fingers picking at the edge of her sleeves. “Is it...alright if we finish the movie?” 

“Of course.” Lena’s face softened. She reached out pulling Kara into her chest, arms wrapping around her in a hug. “But only if we can snuggle while we watch it.” What she felt in her heart was overwhelming affection and love. It was startling how unafraid of the feeling she was. But well, Kara was special. 

Kara’s arms looped around her, as she burrowed further into her. “I love you.” She murmured into her. 

Lena’s heart thumped in her chest. Her voice was quiet, somewhat hoarse as she replied. “I love you too.” 

////

Lena eyed the sunlight dubiously as she sat in the darkest corner of the small restaurant, well away from the rays of the sun. Using her phone she continued to thumb through her emails, fewer idiots today. She was considering a proposal from accounting when a throat cleared by the side of the table. 

“So what’s so important Luthor?” Alex was awkwardly standing by the side of the table. She frowned. “Isn’t it a bit sunny for you here?” 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Lena gestured to the seat across from her. “Why don’t you sit down and order, don’t worry about cost it's on me.” 

Alex grunted, but dropped down across from her. “Hi.” She shifted slightly. “But seriously, what do you need to talk about?” 

“I heard you went through the shitty rite of passage for all women who love other women.” Lena waved over the waitress. 

The waitress dropped off two glasses of scotch before leaving. 

Lena spotted the confused look on Alex’s face, well past the pain that had flared up. “I’d already ordered. A certain birdy told me your usual order here.” She gave a wry smile. “But I wanted to offer you an ear that’s not your little sister or a geeky little brother figure.” 

Alex’s jaw ticked. But she grabbed the scotch and downed it. “We’re not friends Luthor.” 

“We fingerpainted together. I think we’re on a first name business.” She pushed her own full glass of scotch over. “And my first kiss, well the girl tried to blackmail me over it. I’m familiar with the type of pain you’re going through.” 

Alex picked up the second Scotch. “Tried?” 

“I am a Luthor.” Lena picked up her glass of water and sipped at it. “I have the number of an...enthusiastic therapist. And when you’re ready I can recommend several dating apps, and Kara has probably already mapped out every gay bar in the city.” 

Alex’s face softened, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. “Enthusiastic therapist?”

“She trapped me for six hours yesterday, I escaped after only one hour today.” Lena winced at the memory of her morning. “I can include the background check on her I had done.” 

Alex took a healthy drink of the glass of scotch. “I’ll consider it.” 

“Please do, people in our positions have….limited social circles.” Lena slid Ms Roberts business card across the table. “Now, would you like to eat your lunch together, or for me to leave you to some time alone?” 

“Stay, you’re paying for it aren’t you?” Alex shifted slightly. 

Lena bit back the smile that won’t to bloom at the gesture. “Well, Kara says you were working on a base profile comparison of alien dna strands?” 

“She doesn’t have a sense for classified at all.” Alex groaned before nodding. “But yes kryptonian, and daxamite.” 

Lena relaxed as the conversation turned to a topic she was comfortable with. “Daxamite?” 

“Sister planet to krypton.” Alex replied. “They have a common ancestor actually which makes the comparison important. Have you met Mon-el?” 

Lena frowned slightly. “I believe Kara has mentioned him.” 

“She was mentoring him.” Alex snorted. “But he got a job at a strip club as a bouncer. Winn’s been mentoring him since the fight the two of them got into over that.” 

She smirked then. “Ah, I can see that being a problem.” Lena glanced as she saw the waitress returning with Alex’s regular order. Well, this wasn’t so bad. 

////

Lena knocked on the apartment door. It was a run down part of town. But this was something she needed to do. At least the Luthor name couldn’t be ruined any further if this got out. She kept her hands in the pockets of her jacket, her hair slicked pack into a high ponytail. If she wanted to be better than her brother she had to prove it to herself. 

The door opened, the half asleep looking detective slumped against the door jam nearly leaped out of her skin as she took in Lena. “What the actually hell.” Her hand dropped to her waist, only to find nothing but flannel pajamas. 

“I’m aware you’ve been following me on Agent Danvers’s request.” Her jaw tightened slightly. “Which explains a lot.” Lena eyed the woman. “I don’t know all the details about what happened between you and Alex. But for whatever part my secret held in it I’d like to get rid of that.” 

Maggie’s face hardened. “You did something to me. You made me afraid of you somehow. I don’t know what you’re doing here. But you need to leave.” Her hands rested on her hips, eyes narrowed. 

Lena pulled her lips up, letting her fangs descend. She barely noticed she didn’t have to taste blood or crave it for them to drop. “I’m a vampire.” She twitched slightly. “I shouldn’t have compelled you away.” Her fangs ached. “If you sell this fact to the newspapers…..” She bit off the threat she wanted to give. 

“Wait, you’re serious?” The detective reached up and pinched herself. “You expect me to believe that vampires are real? Do you think I’m an idiot?” 

“Ask Alex if you don’t believe me.” Lena hissed out. “I don’t like you detective, but I do like the Danvers sisters and I refuse to be a rock in the way of their relationships. “Take it as you will.”


	12. Arcade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up dudes? Any fun vampire tropes you all are fond of?

Kara hummed as she stared up at the ceiling. Her breathing was just settling, chest no longer heaving. Her limbs felt heavy and warm. With some effort she picked up her right hand and scratched Lena’s scalp. Tilting her head slightly, she looked down at where Lena’s was smirking up at her, her chin resting on her stomach. Her voice came out slightly hoarse. “Happy?” 

“Extremely.” Lena looked positively smug. “Can I convince you to call in sick? Just think, we could try out that thing with the freeze breath we were talking about.” She arched a brow in challenge. 

She let her head drop back onto the pillow. If she kept looking at Lena she knew she’d give in. “I have an interview with Krane at noon.”

Lena shifted, her body sliding up her frame. She nipped at her collar bone. “Are you sure? Krane isn’t till noon, just call in late.” 

“Lena.” Kara tilted her head to the side giving Lena room to work, her hands curling against Lena’s hips. 

Lena bit down, not piercing skin, but hard enough to feel. She licked at the spot, soothing the delicious pain. Her fingers dug into Kara hard enough to bruise. It was unreal how much it lit up Kara. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” She purred into her ear.

She arched into Lena. “Fuck.” She hissed as Lena’s mouth closed on her neck again, sucking hard. Kara groaned out, slumping as she heard sirens in the distance. “Supergirl duty.” 

Lena pulled back, her hair cascading down, tickling at her face. She sighed. “Date tonight?” 

“Of course.” She pushed up kissing Lena, her hand twisting in her dark hair. “Still not going to tell me what we’re doing?” 

“Nope.” Lena rolled off of her with a grunt. “Go get them Supergirl.” 

Kara gave a last fond look at Lena before zipping into her suit and out the window. She glared as she came zooming in on the alien with spines who was tossing a car. Usually she tried to talk first, punch last. Today she wasn’t feeling that merciful towards the cause of her not still being in bed with her girlfriend. She hit the alien fist first. He didn’t get up. 

Huffing she rested her hands on her hips. She turned to the police officer who was poking their head above their cruiser. “It’s safe.”

Sato, one of the newer officers stood up properly. He cleared his throat as he nervously stepped towards her. “Thanks for the save Supergirl.” 

Kara toed at the alien that was curled up on the pavement besides her. “All in a morning's work. Do you need help getting him to the station?” 

“Uh…” Sato’s face was a bright red. He cleared his throat, side eyeing the public with their camera phones out. “You’ve uh...got something on your neck.” 

Her brows crinkled. She reached up brushing at the place on her neck he was looking at. “Did I get it?” 

“No, um...you’ve got um…” Sato looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “A hickey?” His voice squeaked. 

Kara froze, the color draining from her face. Her hand slapped over the side of her neck. “no….” 

////

Kara really wanted to die as she organized her notes from the Krane interview. She could hear it, everyone in the office was talking about the hottest piece of gossip; Supergirl’s hickey. If she could die she would. This was awful, she didn’t even know she could get those. It made sense though, Lena was strong enough she could feel her properly. 

“Kara.” James’s firm voice called. 

She froze, oh no. Turning slowly she stared at James standing in the doorway. “Yes?” 

“We need to talk.” His arms were in his pockets as he waited. 

She fought back an instinctive cringe. Kara shuffled out of the writers room and into the hall. Following him they made their way to the old Super lair. As soon as the door closed she spoke quickly. “James, I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Did you lose your powers?” He frowned crossing his arms. 

Kara paused. “Ah, no. Sorry.” She toed the floor with her foot. “I shouldn’t have jumped to a conclusion.” 

“If you still have your powers how do you have bruises.” He rubbed at the back of his head. 

She blushed. “It’s healed now. It uh… was gone pretty fast after I got out into the sun.” 

“Does Lena take your powers away?” His voice was dark, leaning forward as if to protect her from something. 

Kara bristled slightly. “No, it's complicated and none of your business. I’m not in danger.” 

“Why can’t you see how being with her is risky. You’re ignoring all the signs.” His eyes were soft and understanding. “Please, just take some time away from her. You’ll see what I’m talking about.” 

She frowned, her brow furrowing. “No. Lena is my girlfriend and you need to accept that. I’m not going to make both of us miserable to prove that what I feel is real.” 

“I know you can’t see that. But please, for the sake of everything we have been through together in the last year; take some time apart from her. You’re not seeing her clearly.” he reached out laying his hand on her shoulder. 

Kara shrugged off his hand. “This is unprofessional. I don’t want to talk about this with you again. If you don’t approve that’s fine. But I don’t want to hear it, and I don’t want Lena to hear it. I’m going back to my work now. Because we’re at work.” Her face was hard as she stepped away from him. “Don’t call me away to talk about something private at work again.” 

“Kara!” He reached out to stop her as she side stepped around him. 

She slapped his hand away lightly. “No.” 

 

 

Kara picked up her phone, not looking up from her article on the ecology of the river that ran through the city. The interview was helping keep it focused. “Danvers.” 

-”I saw the news. J’onn knows now about Lena. I had to tell him to keep you from being hauled in for a physical.”- Alex’s voice was dry as dirt. 

She slumped in her chair, the decision to hide in her office had clearly been the right one. “I didn’t know! I swear!” 

-”I know.”- Alex snorted on the other end. -”I can’t believe you made me see that. I could have gone my entire life without knowing that Luthor has a thing for your neck.”-

Kara grumbled, her face felt hot. “She’s a vampire.”

-”I hate you sometimes.”- Alex let out a groan. 

She shifted in her seat. ”I’m worried about James. He’s talked to me twice about how he thinks Lena is manipulating me.” 

-”To be fair you are jumping into this relationship faster than you ever have before. You have to admit he has a point.”- Alex said slowly. 

Kara straightened, her grip tightening slightly on the phone. “She’s done nothing to warrant this-” 

-”Kara!”- Alex interjected. -”I’m not attacking her, I actually am starting to like her. She’s a good sport and I’ve seen you two together. But it does look off without knowing Lena.”-

She blushed. “Sorry.”

-”It’s fine. Have some mercy, he’ll come around given time.”- Alex sounded tired. -”Surprisingly I didn’t call you about the hickey.”- 

Kara cocked her head to the side. “What did you call about then?” 

-”Maggie’s left fifteen messages on my phone. I don’t know if I should listen to them.”- Alex’s voice wavered ever so slightly. 

Her brow crinkled as she considered that. “Do you have any idea what she wants to talk about?” 

-”Nothing on the police radio.”- Alex replied tightly. 

“Do you want me to fly over there? We can listen to it together?” Kara tapped her finger on top of her desk. 

Alex made a soft sound. -”No, stay at work. Brunch tomorrow?”-

“Of course, the usual place. Are you sure you don’t want me to fly over? It’s nearly lunch. I could take off a bit early.” Kara was up and preparing to leave as she moved. “Actually just stay there I’m on my way.” 

-”Kara stop! I can’t go running to you everytime something goes wrong with a girl.”- Alex sighed. -”Please, just let me handle this on my own. I...I need to do this.”-

She slumped, setting her lunch back down on her desk. “If you’re sure…”

-”I’m sure.”- Alex’s voice lost the vulnerability it’d held a moment ago. -”Try not to show up on national tv with a hickey again. Supergirl’s image might not survive if it's a regular thing.”- She let out a snort of amusement. -”I should probably tell Lena, I have a feeling it was on purpose.”- 

Kara squawked. “She wouldn’t do that.” 

-”Really?”- The disbelief was dripping off her tone. 

She opened her mouth to defend Lena only to blush violently as she considered it. Well shucks. “Oh...or she was trying to convince me to stay so it probably wasn’t? But she’s probably happy about it.” 

-”Nope! I don’t want to know.”- Alex yelped out in clear horror. 

Kara laughed at her sister’s discomfort. “Just call me if you need me ok? Anytime today or tonight.”

-”I’m not interrupting your date unless I have to. There are things I don’t want to know.”- Alex sounded more and more like herself as she continued to speak. -”If you answer the phone all breathy again I’m going to spritz holy water over your entire apartment. Don’t think I won’t do it,”-

She felt her face turn a bright red, it felt like she could cook off of her cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I fly a lot, and it can be tiring.” 

-”Huh, huh.”- Alex cleared her throat. -”If I find underwear in your couch, or walk in on you and Lena I am never coming to your apartment again.”-

////

Kara was excited as she left Catco for the day. Her article was on Snapper’s desk, Alex hadn’t cried(so what if she had monitored her sister off and on all day), she’d eaten an early dinner in her office, and now she was on her way to see Lena. It was a good day. 

She was humming as she trapsed to the nearest alleyway. As soon as she was out of sight she launched herself into the sky. It took seconds to drop down into an alley a block from L-corp. She felt like she was walking on air as she walked to the building. Kara beamed as she waved at passing L-corp employees she recognized. 

“Going to see Ms Luthor?” Ivan the security guard asked. His eyes were crinkled around the edges, holding his hand up for a high-five. 

Kara laughed, slapping his hand gently. “Yup!” She half bounced as she made it to the elevator. 

Tapping her foot, she bit at her lip. Pushing her glasses up she felt her heart fluttering. She was excited, Lena had something planned for their date and she was dying to find out what. Surprises could be wonderful. Kara was vibrating by the time the elevator made it to the top floor. She zipped out of the elevator. 

“She’s expecting you Ms Danvers.” Jess didn’t even bother to look up from her work. 

Kara waved at her quickly. “Thanks Jess.” 

Seconds later she was looking at her girlfriend. “Hi!” 

“Hello to you too.”Lena smiled as she stood up from her desk, grabbing her purse and jacket as she walked over. “Are you ready for our date?” 

“Of course.” Kara bounced. “Are you going to tell me what we’re doing yet?” 

Lena smirked. “And ruin the surprise? Never.” She linked their hands. “I have a car ready in the garage.”

“So it's somewhere we have to drive to.” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand in excitement. “I’m going to figure it out.” 

She chuckled, reaching up Lena brushed some of Kara’s hair behind one ear. “Let’s go love.” 

 

 

 

Kara’s brow crinkled as she took in where they were. “An arcade?” Her heart dropped as she realized what Lena had picked as their date. “This is sweet, really. But I can’t use arcade machines. I’d break them if I got into the game.” 

“I assumed.” Lena laid her hand over Kara’s. She looked over at her from the driver's seat. “You told me about the modified machine at the alien bar, how you could finally use. So I made you something.” She leaned over, opening the glove compartment. Pulling out a box she pressed it into Kara’s hands. “Take a look.” 

She felt the cool metal. It opened with a reassuring click. Kara peared at the contents. Her breath caught in her throat. Her fingers trembled as she touched the band inside. “What…” 

“It’s a red sun radiation band. Since we’ll be inside and the sun has set it will only take a small amount of the radiation to lower your powers. It's not enough to truly take your powers away, just enough to make you about as strong as a professional athlete on steroids. Your skin would theoretically still be bulletproof, but the impact would actually hurt.” Lena’s heartbeat picked up. “If that’s too much we can do something different.” 

Kara swallowed thickly. “You made me a bracelet so we could play arcades.” 

“I did, is that...alright?” Lena bit at her lip, she looked exhausted. 

She felt so many things. But Lena didn’t understand what exactly this meant, why she couldn’t just be excited. She loved Lena though. Kara picked it up and clicked it around her wrist. “Let’s go! This will be great!” 

Lena paused seeming to consider her. “Are you sure, we can go do something else. You don’t have to force yourself just because I thought it would be a good idea.” 

“No, this will be good. I can’t believe you listened to me talk about the machines at the bar.” Kara’s smile turned more genuine. “Come one! I’ve always wanted to go to an arcade!” 

Lena smiled, her shoulders relaxing. “I’ve never been to one myself.” 

“What? Oh my gosh, come on!” Kara popped out of the car, she was going to make sure Lena played every game. 

 

 

Kara grinned as she squared up for the punch strength test. She winked at Lena, she was just going to have to hold back a tiny bit. Barely at all. Using her hips she slammed her fist into the target. It slammed back, music excitedly tooting as the numbers practically blurred. Jumping up she cheered. “High score!” 

“Yes, completely a fair win love.” Lena smirked as she pulled out the ridiculous number of tickets the machine was spewing. “So I think that’s enough right there for the super shirt you were eying at the prize counter.” 

She puffed in pride. “Shooting game? I bet I can shoot more evil bugs then you.” 

“I’m a Luthor, we don’t lose.” Lena’s eyes sparked at the challenge. 

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and dragged her towards the giant flashing lights system. “Let’s see.” 

 

 

Kara gaped as the scores came in. “How did you do that?” 

“Bird hunting is a rich person past time.” Lena smirked, throwing a triumphant look over her shoulder. “And Luthor’s never lose.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “Best two out of three?” 

“You’re on.” Lena cocked the plastic gun, slinging it into the cradle of her arm with the ease of familiarity. “Winner gets to top tonight?” 

Kara’s face flushed, but she nodded resolutely. “Deal.”


	13. Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten sucked into a new project... so I haven't finished the next chapter for this fic. Not abandoning it but it might be a week or so before I update. Just figured I should give you guys a heads up.

Lena’s stylus flew across her tablet as she worked on the design for a solar powered water pump. It would be great in poor regions. If she could get it condensed enough that it could be portable; a single machine that was easy to clean and repair. Elegance and practicality. She leaned into the warmth of Kara’s side. She could hear the keys clicking on Kara’s laptop as she worked on her latest article. 

She hadn’t ever imagined she could have this, the comfort of just existing besides someone whom she trusted. It wasn’t something Luthor’s could have. An impossibility. But here, in reality she was content. Kara’s warmth long since seeped into her. 

There was a knock on the apartment door.

Lena looked up blinking herself out of the bubble of comfort she’d been in. “Are you expecting someone?” 

“No.” Kara pulled her glasses down looking at the door. She frowned, “What is she doing here?” Kara floated up, onto her feet. She shuffled over to the door and opened it. “Maggie? What are you doing here?” 

Detective Sawyer rocked back on her heels. “Hi Kara, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?” 

“I thought you and Alex were talking?” Her voice was hard and suspicious. 

Maggie cleared her throat. “Yeah, we talked but uh...I could use a few things confirmed for me. Please.” 

“Alright.” Kara stepped aside, waving her in. 

Lena raised a brow as she made eye contact with the detective. “Sawyer.” She drawled. 

“Luthor.” Maggie straightened sharply, her guard clearly snapping up at the sight of her. “Right, of course you’re here.” 

Kara’s spoke sharply. “What do you need Maggie?” 

“I uh…” Maggie wiped her hands on her jeans. “Alex confirmed what you told me.” She eyed Lena cautiously. “I’m not entirely sure I believe it.” 

Lena sighed, setting her work aside. “Finally someone with a normal reaction to vampires being real.” 

“Wait, you told her?” Kara’s head snapped around to see her. 

Lena nodded. “I did, she’s a cop. She’d need something to let go following me. I’m sure she won’t be telling anyone.” Her expression turned sharp. 

Maggie gave a nod, it was more of a sharp jerk of her head. “So it’s real, you’re a vampire. Not an alien?”

“Not an alien. Born 100% human.” Lena’s lips quirked up slightly. 

Kara slipped back down besides her on the couch. Her arm wrapped around her waist. “She’s a good person.” 

“Kara…” Lena looked at her girlfriend, her heart melting. 

Maggie spoke up, while sitting down on the coffee table facing them. “You’re sure you’re not an alien? I mean I can buy aliens. Life in space is just a logical option and one easily proved. But Dracula?” 

“This is what humans are supposed to do when they find out.” Lena waved towards Maggie while giving a fake glare at Kara. She looked at Maggie. “I don’t know if Dracula was real. I certainly don’t have hairy palms, nor do I turn into a wolf, bat or mist.” 

Maggie clasped her hands in her lap, leaning forward. “So is magic a thing? Or are vampires a subspecies of human?” 

“Vampires are old from what I can tell.” Lena’s mouth pulled to one side. “I’m not sure of too much. I’ve only met two others and one of them is over a hundred at least. The other is my brother, so I clearly haven’t learned much of the oral traditions of the species. Not that I know if one exists.” 

The detective shifted uncomfortably. “But vampires are real.” She paused, her eyes darting to the side. “Is that a vampire bat throw pillow?” 

“Alex thought it would be funny.” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. 

Maggie let out a low chuckle. “That does sound like something she would do.” 

“You like her.” Lena eyed the detective; there was the scent of stale alcohol to her, bags under her eyes, a nervous tick to how her foot kept bouncing. The woman practically wreaked of heartbreak. “Why turn down a woman you are attracted to and care for?” 

Kara straightened. “Wait, what?” 

“The good detective here returns your sister’s feelings.” Lena’s eyes were sharp as she watched every twitch the woman made. “It’s why you followed me for so long. Oh I’m sure once you noticed the prostitutes it was your sense of duty as well. But you didn’t report that finding to your officers. Because you knew what was going on involved Alex and her sister. Only someone who cares would do that.” 

Maggie let out a long rough sounding breath. “She just came out, everything is new and shiney. Those relationships never work out. I’m not going to go through that again.” 

“Ah, yes those relationships don’t tend to end well.” Lena nodded in understanding. She’d had her fair share of bedmates who were quick to disavow and forget her in their explorations of themselves. 

Kara pulled away, her face looking hurt. “What are you talking about?” 

“You’re not human.” Lena reached out, curling her hand along the side of Kara’s face. “You feel things with your whole heart.” 

“But my sister doesn’t?” Kara’s crinkle deepened, she pulled back further. 

Maggie cleared her throat bringing the attention back to herself. “Little Danvers you didn’t have a sexuality panic. You weren’t repressing your romantic feelings for your entire life.” 

“It's as the detective is saying.” Lena’s hand curled in her lap, it hurt more than she was willing to admit for Kara to pull away from her. “You don’t have years of romantic and sexual attraction to panic over and process.” 

Kara’s mouth turned into a thin line as she processed that. “That makes sense...I think.” 

“Alex won’t want me in a few months.” Maggie stared at the ground. 

Kara’s frown didn’t go away, but her posture softened. “How can you know that? Alex is the best, she really cares.” Her eyes turned sharp as she looked at Maggie. 

“She thinks she does.” Maggie winced at the way Kara was looking at her. “In a month she’ll see some hot lady and realize she made a mistake making a move on me. Trust me, this hurts but it's for the best.” 

Kara stood up. “Shouldn’t Alex get to choose what’s the best for her?” She crossed her arms. “I think you need to leave now.” 

“I didn’t mean to imply she couldn’t.” Maggie stood up looking alarmed. 

“I said get out.” Kara’s voice was unwavering. “You don’t have the right to make decisions for my sister. You hurt her. You didn’t explain, you just said you didn’t date gays just out of the closet. I misjudged you. Now get out of my home before I throw you out.” 

Maggie took a nervous step back. “Alright, I’m sorry for just showing up.” She turned on her heel and made her way out. Maggie paused as she stood in the open doorway. “Thank you for answering my questions.” 

Lena stared at the door after it had closed. She felt her posture turning perfect. Turning to face Kara was impossible. Her girlfriend’s voice had been solid. If Kara had been mad at Maggie, how would she feel about her, Lena, siding with Maggie. It was a betrayal. It didn’t matter who she was, what she was, Kara had always accepted her. And Lena had thrown it away to defend some woman she didn’t even know. Her vision turned blurry. 

“Lena?” Kara’s asked. 

She bit on her lip hard enough for it to bleed. Her spine curled, her arms wrapping around herself. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was hoarse. 

“Lena!” Kara was suddenly on surrounding her, her arms wrapped around her, chest pressed to her back. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? I can call Alex. Whatever it is we can figure something out.” 

She shook as she felt Kara. Oh god she was going to lose this. This rightness. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...I didn’t mean to attack Alex.” Hot wet tears ran down her face. “I swear I didn’t...I didn’t think what that meant. I’m so sorry.” 

“What? Lena no!” Kara hugged her tightly, arms curling protectively around her. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you.” 

She curled into herself, crying. Was it relief? Sorrow? Lena couldn’t control it. Gasping for breath, desperate to breathe. 

 

 

 

Lena’s fingers curled in Kara’s shirt. Her chest felt hollow, but she’d stopped sobbing. She stared at the soft material of the shirt. Looking up at her face was impossible for her. When had they ended up laying, facing each other on the bed? She didn’t remember. 

“Lena, what happened?” Kara’s thumb brushed along Lena’s cheek. 

Her eyes fluttered closed at the touch. “You were angry at Maggie, I defended what she did.” 

“I’m not angry with you.” Kara’s voice was painfully soft. “You didn’t hurt Alex, you were trying to explain it to me. Even if you did we would talk about it. I love you.” 

Lena’s chest felt tight. “How can you be so good?” 

“Because you are.” Kara touched the bottom of her jaw, nudging Lena into looking into her painfully blue eyes. “But I don’t think you believe that. So explain to me why you understood what Maggie did?” 

Lena shuddered, but she saw the kindness in Kara’s face. “Why do you want me to explain?” 

“I think…” Kara paused, her mouth moving as if she was half saying the words as she put them together in her head. “I think you need to tell me to believe I’m not angry at you for it.” 

She choked out a pained and relieved laugh. “I’ve had girls make me hide in closets, who lost interest after getting to fuck me.” Lena looked back down at Kara’s shirt. “There’s always someone better out there. But when the person is new...they choose someone new faster.” 

“I’m not choosing anyone new.” Kara’s voice sounded choked. “I…” Her arms tightened around her. “I want you, only you.” 

Lena shifted, leaning her forehead against Kara’s sternum. “I love you, even when the day comes where you realize you can do better than a vampire and a Luthor.” She felt her heart squeezing in her chest. 

“Kryptonians don’t propose with rings.” Kara’s voice was so quiet it was nearly inaudible. 

She wondered if she’d have been able to hear if her senses weren’t so strong. Still, her face twisted in confusion. “What...what does that have to do with...well this?” 

“We symbolize our mates with bracelets. Making the bracelet for your proposed bondmate was a… it was a great labor to make it. I know you didn’t mean it like that when you gave me the red sun band. But I put it on Lena.” Kara’s voice broke slightly as she spoke. 

Lena felt everything as she processed that. Kara’s weird behavior in the car when she’d given her the bracelet. It clicked into place. Oh. “You didn’t say no.” 

“I didn’t say no. I mean we’re not there.” Kara shifted nervously. “And I knew you didn’t mean it the way I thought of it for that first second. But I didn’t say no.” 

Lena pulled back enough she could see Kara’s face. It was flushed, embarrassment clear to be seen. Her eyes flicked across her face. “You put it on.” Her eyes widened, something deep inside of her rose up. A desperate hunger, a desire to consume. “You didn't say no.” Her voice was a growl.

Kara’s eyes dilated as she stared at her. “I didn’t.” 

Her fangs slid down, gums aching at the protrusion. She pressed at Kara’s shoulder, rolling her onto her back. Bracing her hands on either side of Kara’s head she stared. “You aren’t leaving me.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kara’s face softened, her hands gripping her hips. 

Lena ducked her head, nudging Kara’s nose with her own. “Tell me to stop.” 

“I want you.” Kara murmured, shifting so she could catch her lips. 

She growled into Kara’s mouth, pressing her down into the bed. Lena’s hand curled into that stupid, soft shirt and she ripped it open. Her hand trailing to Kara’s pants. “I need you.”


	14. Alex Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...this fic is surprisingly heavy on the Sanvers. Which cool...I think? I mean I got to admit I'm still irritated on how they ended it. Where did the kid thing come from?! 
> 
> Anyways I'm back! Sorta...less often updates cause I got a second job. So yay! But also wow my writing time is getting cut significantly.

Alex rolled her eyes and just tossed some cover up at her sister. “Please say you haven’t been photographed anywhere?” 

“Nope, first stop.” Kara quickly, and with horrifyingly becoming practiced motions, covered up the several hickies on her neck. 

She wondered what she’d done to deserve this. “Can you get her to bite somewhere other than your neck?” 

“Of course she does.” Kara chirped before freezing. Her face turned a shade of red that was practically radiating heat. 

Alex froze, she’d been thinking lower neck...Kara’s blush said a different location. Her doctorate unfortunately filled her mind with the human vascular system and the locations with viens large enough for vampiric feeding. “I hate you.” 

“Is there crime? I can stop crime. Cats up trees? Anything? I’m sure I can hear something. Yes I hear a crime thing. I’ll just go take care of that. Yes, that’s what I’m doing. Bye!” Kara disappeared in a blur of blue and red. 

She stared at where her sister had just been standing. “Do we have brain bleach somewhere in this facility?” 

“Not approved for humans.” Vasquez replied, her voice tight with clearly suppressed laughter. 

Alex glared. “Just for that you’re working with the recruits in physical training today.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Vasquez didn’t sound like it was a punishment at all. 

 

 

 

Alex strode onto a crime scene. She paused staring down at the body on the ground. “What do we have?” 

“Bronx laborer, hit by a truck.” Agent Jefferson spoke up as he approached. “Video footage of the incident haven’t been acquired yet. But initial examination of the scene is indicative of an accident.” 

She dropped her hands on her hips. “Do we have the driver of the vehicle?” 

“Being questioned by the Detective on scene when we arrived.” He replied, his chest puffed up slightly. 

Alex eyed him, slightly amused. He was a new Agent and painfully eager to please. “Well done Agent. I want victim to be photographed and then moved. See to it personally, he deserves respect.”

“Ma’am.” His spine straightened. 

She nodded before moving to the emergency vehicles. As she strode towards the ambulance, that presumably the driver was being examined in the back of, she felt a sudden gut instinct to turn around. Her hand twitched towards her holster only to freeze as she spotted the detective on scene. Alex cleared her throat. “Sawyer, what do we have?” 

 

 

 

Alex twitched as Maggie caught her elbow. “You forgot to add something? “

“Can we talk, after work?” Maggie’s eyes were unfairly warm as she looked up at her. 

Her teeth ground as she forced herself to answer. “Fine, the bar?” 

“Thank you.” Tension seemed to bleed out of her. “Six o’clock Danvers. I’m buying the first round.” 

Alex fought back her instinctive response to just seeing Maggie. She turned on her heel and strode for the suv. Once in the vehicle she could show how that felt. As soon as the door closed she had her phone out and was dialing. Closing her eyes she leaned her head against the steering wheel, while the phone rang. 

-”Alex! Do you have something for me? Please say you’re going to save me from revisions on this article! I’m so bored!”- Kara whined into the phone. 

She relaxed at the sound of her sister’s voice. “No, just wanted to check in.” 

-”Are you ok?”- Kara’s whole voice softened. 

Alex smiled. “I’m fine. Not going to save you from those revisions. The case was just an accident.” 

-”Is it bad I’m disappointed you don’t have a Super emergency for me?”- Kara asked. 

She felt her calm returning to her fully. This was what was important, she could recover from this. “No it's not bad. What’s going on with Lena?” Alex closed her eyes as she listened to her sister ramble about her ‘super awesome’ girlfriend. 

////

Alex smelled and heard the familiar sounds of the bar as she entered. She gave a short nod to a local as she made her way to the back booth Maggie was sitting at. Wordlessly she accepted the bottle of beer. “Sawyer.” 

“Thanks for coming.” Maggie’s fingers picked at the worn table top. 

She took a swig of her drink, she needed it. “So what did you need to talk about?” 

“It’s uh…” Maggie huffed, ran a hand through her hair. “I’ve been around the block a few times. Been there, done that with most situations and now I just...I avoid when I know it’s going to get me hurt. When people first come out everything is so fresh and shiney. I’ve been left behind more than once because a girl realized I was just a nice first experience but that the world was bigger than that.” Maggie breathed in, her voice shaking slightly. “I like you Danvers, but I can’t go through that again. But I don’t want to lose you in my life. I shouldn’t have belittled your feelings like I did, even if I stand by my decision.” 

Alex froze, she didn’t breathe. It was. Maggie’s words bounced around in her head. She opened her mouth and no sound came out. Blinking she tried again. “You like me, but turned me down because you’ve been dumped by freshly out people before. Were purposely mean about it to protect yourself but you still want to be friends? That’s...that’s what you’re saying?” 

“Unfortunately.” Maggie lifted her beer and took a very healthy swig. “I’m shit at this stuff Danvers.”

She examined the clearly uncomfortable and defeated woman before her. Alex...well. “I get unhealthy coping mechanisms. But I thought… you made it seem like if I came out I could be with you. That you wanted me.” 

“You’re a smart, sexy, and generally impressive woman.” Maggie’s thumb picked at the label on her bottle. “I let myself flirt because I didn’t think you’d notice me. I was stupid.” 

Alex frowned, her heart ached but… “Pool, next Wednesday.” She stood up abruptly. This was… she needed to get out of there. “I’m hurt, and mad. But… I get it. It's stupid but I get it.” 

“Thank you.” Maggie looked up at her with the biggest brownest eyes. “I won’t let you regret it.” 

 

 

 

An hour later, as she cried on her sister’s shoulder; Alex didn’t know what she felt. But she felt lighter. It hadn’t been her. She hadn’t been stupid or delusional. What she’d felt and thought had been right. Amidst her tears she snorted. Of course she’d fall for someone as fucked up as she was.


	15. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and I've written the last chapter of this thing! It was bugging me and I finally buckled down and did it! Woot!

Kara felt the eyes of her coworkers looking at her as she made her way to work. It was… unusual. People didn’t notice Kara Danvers. Certainly not to this extent. She ducked her head, shoulders pulling in as she hurried her steps for her office. She paused as she realized she couldn’t actually get into her office. Kara’s eyes widened as she took in her office. 

The door to her office was open, flowers spilling out into the hallway. There were thousands of different flowers making up hundreds of bouquets. It was a fortune worth of flowers. Her heart thumped in her chest, cheeks turning red. There was a letter on thick expensive parchment resting theatrically perched in the center of a massive bouquet of plumerias. 

“Oh…” She carefully picked up the letter. In perfect calligraphy was a single line ‘With all my love, LL’. 

Kara bit at her lower lip as her cheeks burned. Her chest felt like bursting with a mix of embarrassment and happiness. It was as if she was floating. Her eyes snapped down to the floor to make sure she wasn’t actually floating. 

“Who’s LL?” Janice from business collum asked as she stopped by her side. 

George from photography snorted. “Hell, how’d you land someone who could afford this? Damn girl, what’d you do for this?” He looked her up and down. 

“Don’t be disgusting George.” Janice glared at him. “Get out of here before I report you to HR.” 

“Just saying, that’s a lot of flowers.” He shrugged. 

Janice rolled her eyes before hooking her arm with Kara’s pulling her towards the bullpen. “Now tell me all about this man you’ve met who’s so crazy about you.” 

“Um…” She tried to think of what to say as she was pulled towards a group of female coworkers all tittering about her, she now realized in horror. 

Ruby who wrote for the crime section practically squealed. “Danvers! You didn’t tell any of us you were seeing anyone!” 

“And an office full of flowers again.” Jody from photography sighed. “First from Luthor for that article on her you wrote and now from a…..” She trailed off before her whole face practically lighting with realization. “LL!!! Oh my god you’re sleeping with Lena Luthor!!!!!!” 

Ruby sucked in a startled breath. “Holy shit!” 

Janice looked at Kara in surprise. “I didn’t know you were into women. I thought Lena taking you to the gala and the flowers were just her trying to bribe favorable coverage from Catco.” She face palmed. “I can’t believe I didn’t even realize you were dating. I didn’t even know I could be that obtuse.” 

“That’s...uh…” Kara wondered if she fell through the floor they’d realize she was an alien? She needed an escape, any escape would do. 

“DANVERS!” Snapper yelled from across the room. 

She’d never been relieved to be yelled for by Snapper before. “I gotta go.” Kara scooted off towards Snapper as fast as she could while still ‘being’ human. 

Kara stopped next to her boss. “Yes?” 

“We’re going through every mention and quote from Lena Luthor you’ve published how it lines up with your apparent dalliance with her.” He eyed her like she was a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe. “If you’ve compromised Catco I’ll make you regret being born.”

She wanted to whimper, why her? 

////

Kara looked up from where she was writing about the new busses the city had bought. She could hear the familiar, distinct slow beat of Lena’s heart. “Lena!” She beamed as she spotted her girlfriend only to realize Lena couldn’t actually walk towards where she was because of the windows. 

Jumping up she made her way to the exit from the elevator where Lena was hovering at the edge of where sunlight reached. She smiled sharply as Kara approached her. “Well hello there.” 

“What are you doing here?” Kara pulled her down the hall away from the window filled bullpen. 

Lena seemed amused as she curled her arm through Kara’s, fingers stroking at her bicep for a second. “Is there a rule that I can’t visit you at work?” 

“No, it’s just...is this safe?” She glanced nervously at the light from behind them. 

Lena paused them meeting her eyes. “I promise I’m safe. You can relax.” 

“Sorry for worrying.” She softened, letting herself soak in the feel of Lena being there besides her. A part of her settled at the closeness. 

Lena shifted so they could move towards Kara’s office. “So how’s work?”

Kara ignored the knowing looks from her coworkers as she pulled Lena into her office and closed the door. She noticed the smug air around Lena. “You did the flowers on purpose. It's a territory thing.” She frowned. 

Lena’s eyes widened in alarm. “No! Mostly, no.” She pulled away from her. “Mrs Roberts recommended I demonstrate our relationship in a human manner. So...yes but I just… was it too much? Flowers are normal yes?” 

“They are.” She softened as she realized what had happened. “We’re going to end up in the papers next time we go out. Everyone at Catco knows.” 

Lena still seemed tense. “I should have realized you wouldn’t want for us to be publically together. I’m sorry for not asking. That’s...of course you wouldn’t want to be publically connected to the Luthor name.” 

Kara ducked in, cutting off Lena’s rambling with her mouth. She kissed her with all of her heart, arm wrapping around her waist, pulling Lena into her. Leaning her forehead against Lena’s she kept her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. “I don’t care if every person in the world knows that you are mine and I am yours. You are not defined by the name Luthor, you define it. Just maybe let me know next time you make a giant romantic gesture in front of all my colleagues.” 

“Speaking of the Luthor name.” Lena pulled back reluctantly. “Lillian resurfaced to send me a letter detailing how very disappointed she is in me and my choices. She called it a final warning.” 

Her face hardened. “Will she try to hurt you?” 

“With Lillian her idea of what to do if I don’t fall in line with the family message would be dangerous to predict. Assassination wouldn’t be off the table, but a hostile attempt at a take over of the company seems more likely. Which is the other reason besides seeing you that brought me here. I’m going to be spending more time at L-corp battering down the hatches.” 

Kara nodded in understanding. “I’m six seconds away if she tries assassination.” 

“Thank you.” Lena reached up, her palm cupping the side of Kara’s face. “But I can handle my mother.” Her lips pulled up showing her fangs. “Afterall she no longer holds certain advantages.” 

“Please don’t take risks you don’t need to take.” Kara hugged Lena tightly. 

Lena made a low noise. “You’re not upset about the flowers?” 

“No, but most people only send one bouquet. It was difficult to get into my office.” Kara’s lips quirked up. Honestly, it was like Lena didn’t have a clue how money worked for regular people. 

Lena buried her face into her shoulder. “Overkill?” 

“A bit, very sweet though.” Kara stifled her amusement at the whole thing. “So, what should we do now that the paparazzi will be following us?” 

Lena sighed. “Night out on the town, some dancing?”

“Sounds lovely.” Kara murmured as she realized they were alone and wouldn’t be missed properly for a while. But then, she didn’t feel particularly interested in some options. “Want to order lunch?”

////

Kara sucked in a sharp breath as she spotted Lena entering the club. In the low lighting her pale skin shone, her presence a tangible thing. The teeming crowd of people parted before her. Lena was wearing a black dress that was off the shoulders, hugging her tightly everywhere else. How it was staying up was a mystery, shoulders, neck, cleavage all bared. Kara suddenly understood why Lena felt the need to mark her territory, so to speak. 

Everyone who caught sight of Lena seemed to have their eyes riveted to her. Kara felt a burning at the way they were looking at her. She moved straight for Lena. There was a buzz in the air, she barely processed the camera aimed at Lena. This had been a good idea. She noted how Lena’s eyes dilated. Kara kissed Lena’s cheek. 

“Well aren't you a vision.” Lena trailed her eyes over Kara, a pleased smirk on her lips. 

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose, but looked at Lena in disbelief. “You’re the one who’s beyond words.” 

“Flatterer.” Lena entwined their hands. “Shall we?” 

She nodded, throat dry at the look she was getting. “Yeah.” 

////

Kara wondered if becoming immune to embarrassment was a thing? She hadn’t been on the cover of a magazine without a suit before. Also…she had not realized that her and Lena dancing looked like...well that. It was...well it was sure something.

“Oh my fucking god you look hot in that Danvers!” Ruby dropped down a stack of tabloid magazines. “I mean damn girl.” 

She looked up at her coworker. “Hi?” 

“You have to tell me everything.” Ruby sat down on a chair next to her. “Dish.” 

“I’m dating her and we went dancing?” Kara blushed as she glanced at the photo on the cover of the top of the tabloid Ruby was brandishing. 

Ruby snorted. “You’re making out with her on a dance floor. Honestly you both look like liquid sex. Which, did not know you had it in you. I mean you’re hiding a lot under those cardigans.” 

“It’s...well...I like my cardigans.” Kara glanced at the cover of the magazine and felt a rush at the clearly possessive way Lena was touching her in the image. She flushed at memories of lifting Lena up by her thighs and pushing her into the door as soon as it had closed behind them. 

Ruby eyed her. “You’re not in a sweater today.” 

“I’m soaking up the sun while it’s out.” Kara closed her eyes, feeling the sun on her face. Downsides of dating a vampire, she was spending less time in the light than usual. 

Ruby seemed to soften. “Is she treating you right?” 

“Yes, she’s lovely.” Kara looked at her coworker and smiled. 

“Well, I’m happy for you. Now dish on what it’s like to date a millionaire who looks like that.” Ruby looked pointedly at the cover. “So, how’d you start dating her?”

She bit her lip and hesitated for a second. “Well I brought coffee to her office as a thank you for some information she’d shared with the alien fight club. After that it just went really fast.” 

“Whirlwind romance?” Ruby asked leaning forward. 

Kara giggled. “It definitely was.”


	16. Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, last chapter and all that. So a few quick things. 1. yes, I know I swore to never post smut and yet here we are.... so heads up for that. 2. This is the end of this particular fic, no plans for a sequel planned at the moment. and 3. thank you for all of the comments and kudos and for sticking around for the ride!

Lena lazily snuggled into the warmth of Kara’s bare side. This was happiness. She nuzzled her nose into her lovers sternum. Breathing in her lungs filled with the scent of Kara. It was all sunshine, happiness and that something special. She kissed the soft skin against her mouth. The scent was intoxicating. Her mouth watered. Well, Kara had said to eat whenever she was hungry, and she was feeling starved. 

Her eyes opened slowly as she rolled herself on top of Kara. Kara let out a soft sigh, her hands moving so that she was loosely holding onto her. It was sweet, clearly Kara was still asleep. 

Lena smirked as she began to kiss her way down Kara’s chest. She held off from hard nips or sucking, simple presses of lips alone. Licking at the swell of Kara’s breast she lightly sucked a pink nipple into her mouth. Her tongue curled around the nub before she sucked.

Shifting, Kara let out a soft moan in the back of her throat. Her eyes didn’t open, ahd the beat of her heart barely increased. Soft breaths and relaxed body easily showing she remained asleep. 

Well, that was interesting. Lena pulled up, the blankets spilling down her back as she straddled her girlfriend. She just stayed there, taking in the nude form, the perfection of the god beneath her. The contrast of hard muscle and soft curves was breathtaking. It was lucky she didn’t need to breathe. Licking her lips she shifted so that she was between Kara’s legs. Her hands fell to Kara’s thighs that so easily fell open for her to kneel between. Lena closed her eyes breathing deeply, her every supernatural abilities locking on everything that was Kara. Her eyes opened widely before she lowered herself down between Kara’s legs. 

Lena stuck two of her fingers into her mouth. Drawing them out she slid her wet fingers against Kara’s outer lips. Nuzzling her mouth against the soft skin of the inner thigh she licked along up to the upper most inside of the thing. Her gums felt that delicious ache of her fangs descending. Breathing out her breath ghosted across the damp skin she bit down into the artery.

Hot blood filled her mouth as she slipped two fingers inside of Kara and curled them forward, pressing them just so. Her eyes closed in pleasure from the taste and smell. She purred as hands threaded through her hair and cries of pleasure filled the room. Lena’s eyes rolled back as she began to pump her fingers with each pull of blood she took as Kara’s wetness allowed. She pressed her thumb to Kara’s clit. 

There was a sharp cry, Kara’s hands tightening and thighs closing around her head. Lena carefully pulled her fangs out of her leg. She licked at the bite before replacing her fingers with her mouth. Afterall she was still starving and this was nearly just as intoxicating as blood. She licked into her eagerly, Kara’s wimpers were music to her ears. 

 

 

Lena licked her lips with a satisfied hum. The strong scent of coffee wafting up from her cup. 

“I know you’re doing that on purpose.” Kara’s cheeks were pink as she pouted at her from where she was demolishing a stack of pancakes. 

She raised a brow feeling entirely smug, running a finger along the rim of her mug of coffee she eyed the high collar Kara was wearing. “You positively scrumptious.” 

Kara’s face turned pinker as she ducked her head. “I have to be at work.” She swatted the hand that was trailing up her leg. “Later.” 

“Are we still on for lunch?” Lena pulled her hand back. This was wonderful, she leaned letting her elbows rest on the counter.

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. “Of course.” She smiled, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on her lips. “I look forward to our lunches.” 

“I do as well.” Lena’s face softened. Her heart was completely full as she watched the woman she loved look at her seemingly content. Everything felt warm. 

Kara lowered her fork slightly. “Are you seeing the therapist again this morning?” 

“Yes, I think it’s been helping. Haven’t woken up and tried to break into your apartment more than that one time.” Lena’s eyes flicked away in shame at that particular incident. 

There was a short snort. “You haven’t left a hickey above my collar line in a week.” Kara’s ear tips turned pink. “The gifts at work have been a nice alternative to the crazy hickies everywhere.” 

“Yes well, are you getting enough sunlight?” Lena entwined their fingers. 

Kara smiled pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Don’t worry, Supergirling and the bullpen have plenty of light.”

////

Lena signed off on the hiring of a new security team for the lab levels. “Any progress on the investigation into Smith?” 

“He’s been coming up clean so far.” Jess replied. “But it’ll take time to run new checks on all the department heads.” 

She pulled up the next sheet, a request for new testing on lab mice in lab 5 as well as additional funding. It was a promising study on diabetes treatment. “Do you think adding random deep searches to employees would go over with the union?” 

“It would take negotiating but considering the safety risks they might be willing to allow it.” Jess replied easily. “It’ll take six months at a minimum. Should I have one of the lawyers begin setting up a brief.” 

Lena rapped her fingers against the desk while signing off on the diabetes test funding. “Do it, also if you could have some daisies sent to Kara’s office with my apologies. I’m not going to make it to lunch today.” 

“Of course.” Jess hummed while writing down the request. “Wayne Consolidated requested a meeting over the copyright dispute.” 

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Is there a way to fire the idiot who started this mess a second time?” 

“No. I’ll schedule the meeting for three o’clock?” Jess informed her while writing things down. 

Lena flicked her eyes up. “Video meeting?” 

“Of course, also there’s been an issue with our steel mill locally. Brian wants to switch companies.” Jess looked slightly sorry for her. 

Lena wished she could get day drunk. “Make those daisies tulips and send it with a large order of potstickers. I’m going to be here late tonight.” And the day had started so well too… 

 

 

 

Lena was reading through the copyright issue, which was ridiculous and if she was actually a monster she’d have eaten the idiot who started it all. Who uses Wayne merchandise for an official L-corp function? One posted on their website? She really wished she could kill the fool. A feeling like something crawling down her spine made her freeze. 

She focused on her senses and looked up, her posture straightening. “Hello Lillian.” 

“Lena.” Lillian’s voice was dripping with disdain. “I see you’ve remodeled. Vey modern, quite tacky.” 

“I don’t remember inviting you.” Lena set her pen down. “In fact I specifically banned you from the premise. How did you get in?” 

Lillian raised a brow. “Short sighted questions as always. What matters is why you’re in bed with a Super.” 

“Interesting theory, with that sort of information what is it that you want?” A growl wanted to escape from her chest. Her fingers curled around the handle of the taser under the desk. The implication Lillian knew Kara was Supergirl wasn’t lost on her.

Lillian pulled a small device out of her pocket. “To remove the stain forced on my line.” 

“I’m not so weak as for that to be easy for you.” Lena rolled her chair back ever so slightly back so she could get out of her chair quickly if possible. 

Lillian looked at her with cold dead eyes. “In order for Cadmus to rise you need to go. Your sacrifice will lead to the retaking of our planet.” She hit the button on the device. 

Lena’s eye twitched as she recognized the sound, it was a white noise machine. She released the taser handle and slipped a remote into her palm. Standing she felt an instinctive wariness of Lillian. She’d always felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It was worse now. There was no question she couldn’t stand against this woman. With the noise machine on Kara wouldn’t be able to help. “So what, just going to kill me?” 

“You make it so crass.” Lillian rolled her shoulders, pulling her coat off and setting it down over the back of the couch. 

She stood up. “Getting your hands dirty personally. Can’t let anyone know you’re a vampire. No one trusted enough to know that secret.” Her eyes narrowed. 

Lillian pulled on a pair of gloves. “Well, humans are so easily afraid of what they don’t understand. They wouldn’t understand aliens are invasive predators instead of their natural predators.” 

“You’re a monster.” Lena snarled as she laid her thumb over the trigger of the remote. “I know what Cadmus is, you’re more of a monster than Lex ever was.” 

Lillian sneered before moving. It was fast, nearly as fast as Kara. 

Lena took a step back, she knocked the first hand to the side only for the second to grab her by the throat, slamming her against the glass. She choked as the glass cracked behind her. Lena smirked as she grabbed onto Lillian’s hand. “You shouldn’t have done that.” 

A solid resolution down to Lena’s bones. “You won’t hurt anyone, ever again.” She croaked from the pressure around her throat. 

“What are you talking about idiot girl?” Lillian half snapped half snarled. 

Lena smirked as she hit the button. “See you in hell.” And then the windows exploded from tiny devices lining the edges of every window in the office. 

Sunlight hit them both, even as their combined weight sent them crashing through and out onto the balcony before tumbling off into the air beyond. 

Lillian screamed, her skin lighting aflame, burning away like old film strips caught on a candle from behind. The bones showed as her arms curled to her chest, the wind whipping the smoke and soot away. 

Lena had time to feel triumphant, her mother could never hurt Kara, her mate. She closed her eyes, accepting the horror of what must be happening to her. For a long second she realized she could feel the sun on her skin for the first time in since she’d been turned. And then she was caught in strong arms. 

////

Kara barely managed to catch Lena before she hit the pavement. She swooped upwards, desperate to get Lena out of the sun. Oh Rao she could smell the smoke of burnt flesh and it sickened her. Crashing into the office, Kara dropped Lena in the furthest corner from the sun, ripped her cape off, wrapping it around her. “Lena!? LENA!” 

“I’m not burnt.” Lena said so softly it barely registered. She held up her hands staring at them in awe. 

Kara reached out, catching Lena’s face. She examined her up and down, ensuring she was there and real. Sucking in a sob she lunged hugging Lena as tightly as she dared, face buried in her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I thought I’d lost you.” 

Lena didn’t particularly react to the hug. She just stayed there, kneeling on the ground of her destroyed office. “I didn’t burn.” 

There was something off to Lena’s voice. Kara sat back, tears running down her face. “What?” She choked as she saw Lena’s hand. Her own hand shot out, grabbing Lena’s wrist only to freeze. The pale hand wasn’t burning in the sunlight. 

Lena stood up shakily, the cape falling to the ground. She took a step, and then a second till her entire person was in the sunlight. Turning slowly she looked down at where Kara was still kneeling on the floor. “I’m not burning.” 

“How…” Kara cracked, she didn’t understand what was happening, it was too much. 

Her girlfriend just laughed in disbelief. “I’m not burning. Lillian burned but I’m not.” Her lips pulled up into a breathtaking expression of joy. “I’m not burning Kara!” 

“I don’t...I thought I’d lost you.” Her voice was thick, tears still spilling down her cheeks. 

Lena seemed to process her upheaval at that moment. She dropped back down onto her knees in front of her. Her arms wrapped around Kara’s broader shoulders hugging her tightly. “I’m alive, I’m alright. I’m in sunlight and I’m alright.” 

“I don’t understand.” Kara cried as she held on, her fingers clutching at her as if she’d turn to smoke if she let go for even a second. 

Lena paused, her mind racing. She pulled back slightly, catching Kara’s face between her hands. “You, you’re the only variable.” Her voice held a breathless quality. “You gave me back the sun.” 

Kara just stared at her, uncomprehending. But then she had Lena’s lips pressed against her’s, the taste of her tears on her lips. She could feel Lena against her, alive. Kara pressed into the kiss desperately, Lena was alive. She was ALIVE! 

Lena broke their kiss to fall into laughter. “You’re my sun.” Her face was like the dawn as she took her in. “My love, my hero, my sun.”


End file.
